


All Play and No Work…

by puddleofgoo



Series: A Life Less Ordinary [4]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Angst, BDSM, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sex, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-09
Updated: 2007-06-09
Packaged: 2018-01-12 18:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 35,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1195464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/puddleofgoo/pseuds/puddleofgoo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A bored and horny John Sheppard can be a dangerous thing for Rodney McKay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Play and No Work…

**Author's Note:**

> This story is fourth in the "A Life Less Ordinary" series and is set immediately following the events in A Life Less Ordinary 3: Deconstructing Doubt and just prior to SGA 1x14 "Sanctuary". 
> 
> Author's Notes: This started out as a jumper sex PWP, but found a plot—albeit a small one—along the way. Much thanks must go to my beta, Misty, who has been very patient. If you find any mistakes it's because I didn't listen to her.

John Sheppard was bored.

He had ferried Ford and Teyla out to the mainland earlier that morning, and was scheduled to pick them up in another few hours. Teyla made semi-regular trips to check up on her people—to make sure they were doing well and to visit with them. She enjoyed living in the city and had acclimated to it, but her heart would always be with her people.

So, occasionally, John would play ferry pilot. This time he'd assigned Ford to accompany her—more as company than anything. The lieutenant had been doing well and deserved a break. This would give it to him. The only way he'd been able to go back to the city, however, had been after promising to have dinner when he returned.

Anything was better than the "surprise" dish of the night in the mess. At least the Athosians knew how to cook.

But after several hours trapped at the desk in his office, John had finished all the paperwork he felt like doing, and there were only so many places he could hide from Bates and his ‘desire to discuss certain security measures with you, Sir.’ So he wandered into the labs to see what Rodney was up to. He remembered his lover mentioning something about wanting to do some atmospheric scans to check against the baselines they took before the big storm a few months back. If nothing else, it would be an excuse to fly for a while. And Bates couldn’t corner him if he was in space.

“Hey, Rodney! Doing anything interesting?”

McKay glanced up from his computer, scowling over the top, before going back to work, his hands never losing rhythm. "Working, actually. Why? I don't trust that look of yours."

"I know you've been wanting to do some atmospheric scans, so I cleared a bit of time in my schedule and thought I'd offer..." No sense letting Rodney know he was desperate for an excuse to take a jumper out. Elizabeth didn't really approve of joyrides for no reason.

"Yes. We need to get the scans completed, but why are you in such a hurry to help out the science staff?"

"Oh, you know, all in the name of taking one for the team. So, you interested or not?"

"Depends."

"On?" John tried for nonchalant, leaning against a workstation like it didn't really matter if Rodney said yes or not.

"It's obvious you're just looking for a way to get out of actually working for the rest of the day when some of us have things we need to do," Rodney said, pinning him with a look. "And while I wouldn't mind sneaking away to a dark corner of Atlantis and fucking like bunnies, I do have work to do."

John felt his face go bright red. "Okay. First of all, McKay, there could be people around—this is an open lab. And second, I just thought I'd offer to take you up. I know you want to run those scans, and I haven't had the time before."

Rodney rolled his eyes, ticking off the points on his fingers as he elaborated. "First, there's no one else here. Everyone is down in the bio lab looking at some stupid plant. Second, you've known about the scans for a while now and you know there's no real rush to get them done. And three, I know you better than that."

"Okay," Sheppard shrugged unapologetically, "so maybe I just need a good excuse Elizabeth will accept to take the jumper out for a while before picking up Ford and Teyla on the mainland. I promise I won't even try to flip us." He needed to fly. It was funny. Sometimes he could go days, weeks, without being behind the controls of an aircraft. Then all the sudden the need to be up, away, soaring would hit him hard. He had thought he just wanted an escape from boredom, but he realized he really just wanted to fly.

Rodney looked at him for a long moment before nodding. "Fine, but you ask Elizabeth."

With a mostly internal sigh, John hit the radio. "Sheppard to Weir. McKay needs to run some scans in atmosphere, and I have some time before I'm supposed to be on the mainland. Permission to take him out and kill two birds with one stone."

"I thought he was busy with some very special, secret project," Weir replied. He could picture her sitting in her office with her eyebrow raised.

John glanced over at Rodney, who was listening to the conversation—he had chosen a semi-public channel. "McKay?"

"The scans need to be done, too. No one has had a chance to do much of anything lately."

"There you go, Elizabeth. They need to be done. So, does Jumper One have a go for, say fifteen minutes?"

"When are you supposed to pick up Teyla and Lieutenant Ford?"

"1700. Teyla wanted to stay for a feast her people were having, and Ford volunteered to be the team representative."

"Rodney needs six hours for the scans?"

Shit. John furiously tries to come up with a good reason for not bringing the Jumper back between trips, but Rodney beat him to it.

"It's a series of scans and I'm not sure how long they're going to take. If we're done early, I'm sure the Athosians won't mind two extra guests."

"There you go. You know how McKay gets with his scans... And I was already expected for dinner. So, we have a go?" John bounced a little on the balls of his feet.

John could hear Elizabeth chuckling over the line. "You have a go. But Major?"

"Yeah?" He tried to get the happy-bouncing-thing, as Rodney called it, under control. He did _not_ look like a four-year-old about to go on his first roller coaster when he did it.

"The next time you want to take the jumper out for a joyride, just ask. Don't have Rodney lie for you. It's not…becoming. Weir out."

John felt his face heat up, and he shot a smug McKay a warning look. "Fifteen minutes in the jumper bay. I'll meet you there."

"I'll be there," Rodney said, rolling his eyes, already shutting down the programs he had open on the laptop. "I need to get a few things. I'll meet you."

John bounced out of the lab, intent on getting to the jumper bay and running the pre-flight checks. With any luck, as soon as Rodney arrived, he would be ready to go.

***

It took Rodney McKay exactly twelve minutes to get his gear in order, stop by the mess to grab a bottle of water and a light snack, and appear in the jumper bay.

A record if he did say so himself.

Okay. So maybe he was bored silly. Maybe he just needed an excuse to get out of the city on some kind of non-threatening mission—even if it was just a trip to the mainland. The last few weeks had been hard. While the Wraith had been quiet—relatively—they were still struggling with food and medical shortages, not to mention too many encounters with unfriendly natives, uncooperative technology, and just bad luck.

They all needed a break.

John more than most.

Dumping his gear in the rear of the jumper, he made his way up to the front where Sheppard was going through the pre-flight procedures.

"Ready?" John didn't wait for his answer. "Flight, this is Jumper One requesting permission to take off."

Rodney sat down in the co-pilot's seat as the rear hatch closed. He spotted John's pack on the seat behind him and raised an eyebrow at it, but didn't comment on it. "I guess I don't need the equipment in the jumper bay."

"Equipment? Did you need to load anything?" John turned to him, and Rodney caught a barely suppressed flash of desperation. "If you need stuff, we can wait for it."

"I was kidding. I have everything. I was just noticing that you were in a hurry to leave. You didn't hide the body very well, did you? And I’m your hostage to use in bargaining for your own safe return, aren't I?"

"You got it, McKay. Hit the nail dead on." John grinned a little, then hit the radio again. "Control? We clear to go?"

"Jumper One, this is flight. You are clear for departure to the mainland. Weather's good, so you should have an uneventful flight."

"Thanks. We'll tell them you said 'Hi.'" John already had the craft moving upwards, through the opening sunroof in the bay. Rodney watched the other man's muscles subtly relax as they gained altitude. "So, you need to be somewhere specific for the scans, or can I fly at will?"

"So we're actually here to do work?"

"Among other things. You did want to take some scans, right? And I wanted to fly. It's a win-win." John glanced over. "Seriously, do you need to be in geo-sync orbit, or can I swoop to my heart's content?"

"For it to be any good, I need to be in geo-sync, but no rush. Swoop for a while." Rodney waved his hand toward the forward screen.

"Oh, thank god." Rodney heard the whisper, but didn't think he was supposed to. John took them higher, his body relaxing further as he danced them across the sky.

After a few minutes, Rodney got to his feet, standing behind John with his hands on the other man's shoulders. He could feel the tension beneath the tactical vest and clothing. "You better?"

John leaned back into it a bit. "Yeah. Although, much as I love the jumpers, I do miss jets sometimes. The way the G's pull you back into the seat and your stomach drops out as you accelerate to five-hundred miles per hour."

"I'll stick with the jumpers. Thanks though."

John chuckled. "I hate being grounded."

"I can tell."

"I bought snacks. In my pack." John tilted his head back so he could look up at Rodney.

"So did I."

"You know what they say about great minds."

"Yes. I know what they say. And the sooner I do my scans, the sooner we have time to play."

With a sigh, John leveled out their flight, setting them in to orbit. "But jets don't read your mind, and you can't take them into space. It really is a toss-up. Think you could build me a jet-jumper hybrid?"

"Maybe," Rodney said, moving to the rear of the jumper to grab his tablet PC and cables. He had a second, smaller data device that he also needed to hook up. "Give me about an hour to do the scans."

"Okay. Wake me up when you're done." John had swiveled the chair around and propped his feet up, slouching down into it.

"Thanks for the help, Sheppard," McKay grumbled, but quickly got to work, knowing that John probably had something else in mind for the rest of their time alone in the jumper.

Forty-five minutes later, Rodney glanced up, stretching his back muscles as he shut down his computer and data device, the scans completed. They weren't hard, just necessary—and he really should do a few more things while he was up here, but he wasn't in the mood.

"John?"

"Mmm?" Sheppard only looked marginally comfortable.

"You can…swoop again. I’m done."

John sat up, grinning. "And we still have what, four and a half hours before we have to be anywhere? I wonder how many times we can circle the planet? Think we can make it to the moon and back?"

"Doubtful," Rodney said, sliding into the co-pilot's seat once again.

John shot him a look out of the corner of his eye. "How would you feel about being fucked while I fly?"

"I…" Rodney raised an eyebrow, surprised at the question. But then it was John and they were alone. "I hadn't thought about it, actually."

John got a dreamy look on his face. "Sex and flying—at the same time. It's like nirvana."

"And dangerous."

"That makes it more exciting."

"Is that why you like catwalk sex?"

John gave him a sly look. "You're only just now realizing this about me?"

"No, I guess not."

"So?" John hitched his head back towards his pack hopefully. "I brought supplies."

"Supplies." Rodney shook his head. He should have known—not that he was complaining.

"You could straddle me. Fuck yourself on me..." It seemed John had given this a lot of thought ahead of time. Rodney had been right: John had ulterior motives for getting him alone in a jumper.

And Rodney was not going to complain.

"I could, yes." Rodney moved, getting up to look in John's pack. Digging in, he pulled out the snacks and water John had grabbed and placed on top, setting them to the side. His eyes widened when he saw what took up the majority of the bag, glancing back at John. "I didn't think you were a Boy Scout."

"Boy Scout?" John glanced back briefly, one eyebrow raised in question.

"Well, let's see," Rodney said, pulling out the items as he named them. "We have the leather cuffs, the rope, the cock ring, blindfold, gag…some assorted fabric ties and the lube, of course."

The back of John's neck got red. "I keep them all together. Makes it easier to make sure I don't forget anything, and this way, we always have whatever we need."

"You have plans, don't you?"

"Well, we do have four hours..."

Rodney sighed. Sometimes John's beating around the bush routine drove him crazy.

"Okay, yes. I want to fuck while I'm flying, and then I want to put us in orbit again, tie you spread-eagle in the middle of the bay, and fuck you again. Maybe throw a few opportunistic blow-jobs in if we have time."

Okay. Why was it that he loved John talking dirty and telling him exactly what he was going to do to him?

"So, what are you waiting for?"

***

When Rodney agreed to his plans, John felt himself go instantly hard. "Get the lube for now, and come over here. Lose the pants on the way.” He didn’t release his own dick yet, knowing he wouldn’t be able to stay in control if he did.

Rodney sat down on one of the chairs, unlacing his boots and pulling them off along with the socks. His pants and boxers came next, folded on the chair he'd just vacated. He was hard and leaking—and they hadn't even done anything yet. "Like this?"

John looked him over and swallowed. Hard. "Oh yeah." Taking the lube from Rodney, John motioned for him to straddle his lap. He couldn't help giving the dick now at eye-level a quick lick.

"God, John…" Rodney moaned, easing himself into John's lap, looking him in the eye. He evidently saw something there, which prompted his next question. "Why do I have the feeling I won't be coming anytime soon?"

"And end it early? God, no." John tiled his head up, mentally plotting a course for the jumper and telling it to stick with that until told otherwise. Reaching a hand up, he pulled Rodney down for a dirty, wet kiss.

They finally paused for a breath a few minutes later, panting into each other's mouths. "Are you okay? I'm not exactly light. And I want your hands on me."

"I'm fine." John considered the logistics. "If you stand over me, I can prep you." When Rodney rose, John slicked up a finger and reached back, probing his lover's entrance. "This work for you?"

"More skin. I need to feel you," Rodney said, groaning as John's fingers entered him. McKay managed to snag his radio and turn it off before tossing it on top of his folded clothes.

"Take off your shirt, then put your vest back on over it." John probed inside until he found the spot that always made Rodney melt. He had developed an odd kink for Rodney in nothing but a top, but he also knew Rodney had a kink for being naked with John fully clothed. Hopefully this would be a good compromise.

Rodney shuddered, his knees buckling a little. "The vest's rough."

"It will rub against your nipples. Make them hard and perky." John's pants had become very uncomfortable, and as Rodney wiggled a little getting the shirt off, he slipped another finger inside.

"Want you to play with them instead," Rodney said, his voice breathy as John pressed inside and John found himself with a lapful of naked astrophysicist, his hands trapped between Rodney's ass and his own lap.

He wiggled his fingers, making Rodney groan. "I will. I plan to play with them a lot when I have you tied up later. Fondle them, squeeze them, lick them, suck them. You'll be spread-eagle and bound, so you won't be able to stop me, and I'll keep playing with them until you're sobbing for release."

Rodney's head bent against John's, his eyes closed tight as he tried to hold on as John talked and played with him.

John felt the tremors running all through Rodney's body. "Do I need to get the cock ring? Because you can't come, not yet. I've barely gotten started."

"It's been a while since we've had time like this," Rodney admitted.

"Go get it then, and bring it to me." John nudged him, encouraging him to get up.

Rodney took a few breaths before he stood, body not cooperating as well as normal and John had to smile. He'd made Rodney tremble like that with only a few touches.

When his lover was back across his lap—this time leaned slightly back against the console to help him stay upright—John slipped the ring on. "Now the real question is: do I turn the vibrate feature on?"

McKay's eyes darkened as he scowled.

John flicked it on with a thought. Some days he loved the Ancients, as his lover shuddered at the feeling. John worked his fingers back inside and began to slowly finger-fuck him. "So, how did the scans go?"

Rodney had thrown his head back, panting loudly and moaning at the sensations running through his body. It took him nearly half a minute to reply. "Fine."

Grinning, John pulled his hand out long enough to add more lube, then pushed three fingers back in, making a point of pushing on Rodney's prostate.

McKay bucked upward before falling back down on John's hand, pressing the fingers even deeper inside. "Oh god…oh god…"

"You ready to feel me inside you, pushing deep? You ready to fuck yourself on me?" John planned to take the jumper off auto-pilot when that happened. He wanted to do both at the same time.

"Yes. God yes," Rodney moaned, clenching a little around John's fingers.

Sheppard pulled his fingers free, fumbling with his buttons. He lifted his hips enough to push his pants down and free himself, quickly getting prepped. Positioning himself, he looked up at Rodney. "Sink down into my lap."

With John guiding him, Rodney slowly enveloped John's cock in a warm embrace before he was fully seated in his lap, moaning softly, eyes closed.

"Oh god, so tight. So good." Putting his hands on Rodney's hips, John pulled him in for a kiss. "Your show. Ride me."

Rodney's mouth was warm and inviting, his hands holding John in place as he deepened the kiss, clenching his ass around John's cock.

Moaning, John broke the kiss off. "I'm taking the jumper off auto pilot. I want to fuck and fly at the same time. Ride me. I'll let you come when you get me close to coming."

"Your uniform…" Rodney protested, only to be cut off by John.

"I have a spare in the bottom of the pack if I need it, along with some supplies to clean us up. Now move." John bucked up a little. He might be the one fucking, but in this position, Rodney was really the one in control of the pace. He took control of the flight, and started swooping them across the sky, glad he had earlier told the jumper to move to uninhabited sky on the other side of the planet from the city.

Rodney moved slowly, fucking himself with a careful precision only a scientist could manage.

John was panting, his concentration split between tasks. It felt amazing, and he took them higher and higher, drawing figure eights and tight spirals in the clouds. But he held it back, wanting to make it last as long as possible.

Sweating and panting with the effort of going slow, Rodney moaned as the head of John's cock slid over his prostate, making him shudder, his movements stuttering. He recovered, only to begin again at the same slow pace.

"You're killing me here." John's voice came out as a strangled moan.

"Likewise."

"So pick up the pace and we can both get what we want."

"No."

Groaning, John had to work to keep his focus as Rodney slowly drove him nuts. His attention was split, the jumper’s interface pulling his attention even as Rodney rode him, his mind shorting out from the dual sensations. Every time Rodney pulled up and then sat back down, John's cock thrusting deep inside him, Sheppard's connection with the jumper's controls almost disconnected, his mind frantically trying to reconnect lest they accidentally plummet to the planet's surface.

Although John was confident that he'd be able to prevent that from happening.

But for John, it was more than just the thrill, the excitement. This put his two favorite things together: flying and fucking Rodney. You didn't get much better than this.

A few times John tried to thrust up, but the position didn't give him any leverage, especially with his pants still binding his legs together. In retaliation, he upped the vibration setting on the cock ring.

"Oh…" Rodney moaned, long and low, his body falling into John's lap as he trembled, trying to get a hold of himself.

"Rodney...oh...please...faster..."

"You wanted to fly…and fuck…so this is what you get," Rodney said through gritted teeth as he finally resumed the same slow pace as before.

Letting out a noise he would deny later was a whimper, John tried to focus on the flying part, running through all the tricks and swoops he could think of.

He wasn't expecting Rodney's fingers on his nipples, tweaking hard.

John bucked, keening and squirming as pleasure spiked. "Fuck! Rodney!"

A dirty chuckle accompanied the next tweak as Rodney continued to ride John slow and steady.

John whined and panted, arching his body into the touches as much as he could. With the last of his coherent thoughts, he decided to re-engage the auto-pilot.

"Problem?" Rodney panted as he continued to tweak and tease John's nipples.

John tried to buck again and growled when he couldn't get the movement he wanted. He threw his head back, pushing his chest into Rodney's hands. "Please...oh god please..."

Rodney settled fully into John's lap again, moaning as he was filled. He attacked John's mouth with his own, hands tweaking and rolling John's already sensitive nipples between his fingers.

John keened again into the kiss, almost sobbing with need. When the fuck had Rodney gotten this good at playing him? He deepened the kiss, devouring Rodney's mouth.

McKay's tongue battled with his, refusing to give an inch. His ass clenched around John, steadily—clenching and releasing—in perfect rhythm, Rodney's fingers pulling and squeezing John's nipples.

John's orgasm rolled through him, taking him higher and higher until he could barely breathe. He barely held it together long enough to flick off the cock ring still keeping Rodney from coming.

Rodney followed John over the edge a few seconds later, moaning into the kiss as his body trembled and shuddered with release.

Wrapping his arms around Rodney, John held him close as they both recovered. "Wow."

"You're a mess," Rodney said with a chuckle a few moments later. John could feel his heart starting to slow once again as they both came down, feeling the dampness of his shirt against his skin.

"Just a bit." John squirmed, the wet fabric rubbing against his sensitive nipples. "Why don't we have a snack, get cleaned up, then go for round two?"

"I'm comfortable."

"I can tell. I, however, am sticky."

"Yeah. Sorry about that."

"Nothing to be sorry about. I just want to get these clothes off. And I'm hungry." John grinned, pushing light, teasing kisses onto Rodney's neck and chest around the vest he was still wearing.

Rodney hummed, pressing closer to John.

Since there wasn't much he could do until Rodney was ready to move, John connected to the Jumper again. Pulling up their flight path on the HUD, he chuckled. "I think you distracted me a bit."

"That was the point."

"What a rush though."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it." Rodney sounded smug.

"If it ever gets out that I feed your ego like this, I'll be lynched by the science staff."

"Na. They know that already."

Still chuckling, John wiggled a little. "The sooner you let me up, the sooner we can start all over again..."

"You mentioned that before," Rodney said, taking a deep breath and letting it out slowly.

"I still have plans. I don't know how many times I can convince you to have jumper sex, so I have to get in as many fantasies as I can now."

"So far, so good," Rodney said, leaning down to kiss John again before he slowly lifted himself off John's cock and staggering a few steps away. His hand on the back of the pilot's chair and his locked knees were the only thing holding him up as come slowly dripped down his legs.

"Ug. Hang on." John stripped his shirt off, and managed to get out of the chair and to his knees without tripping over his pants. He quickly got most of the come wiped away, then snagged the backpack and pulled it close enough to root around, pulling out a washcloth he had gotten wet and wrapped in a plastic tarp from the supply closet. He used it to clean them both up, then got himself naked. "Better?"

"Marginally," Rodney said with a shiver as he tugged off his vest, letting it drop to the floor.

Sheppard pushed himself up and went to the back, pulling the emergency blankets out. Tossing one on the floor, he sat on it, arranging himself so he could stretch out. "Come here. Lemme hold you for a few minutes. Grab the sandwiches."

Rodney handed John the sandwiches and water, shivering again. "Okay, I'm turning the heat up. There is no reason for me to freeze."

"Sounds like a plan. But come down here with me, too." When Rodney had eased himself down, John arranged them so his lover was between his legs, Rodney's back to his chest. He wrapped his arms around Rodney's torso and leaned back, closing his eyes and enjoying the contact.

Rodney sighed a moment later as he relaxed, hands on Sheppard's arms where they crossed over him.

"Thanks for indulging me. That was amazing."

"Hmm. I can't complain, either. You really do enjoy controlling every bit of my reactions, don't you?"

"I couldn't control much earlier—you wouldn't speed up. Got some nice spirals and swoops out of it before I had to put us back on auto though." John nuzzled Rodney's neck, pressing tiny kisses into the skin there.

"I was referring to the cock ring. Ever since you've discovered it a few weeks ago, you've made good use out of it." Rodney's voice was neutral, for once not giving anything away.

Opening his eyes, John reached up to turn Rodney's face so he could see it. "You don't like it?" Admittedly, it was his current favorite toy for the reactions it got out of Rodney, but he didn't want to use something Rodney didn't enjoy.

"Nonono. That's not it. I think I'm just surprised at how much I like it…enjoy you exerting that much…control." He shrugged, tightening his hands. "I think I'm still surprising myself sometimes."

It was a bit of an awkward angle, but John managed to pull Rodney in for a kiss anyway, albeit a short one. "I love the noises you make when it's on, how needy it makes you. It's incredibly hot. One of these days I'll convince you to let me leave it on you all day." John couldn't help the little shudder of need that sent through him. Even the thought of it was enough to get him turned on.

"In a way, I'm surprised you haven't insisted yet."

Reaching up to absently fondle one of Rodney's nipples—he really needed to remember this particular position gave him a lot of room to play—John considered how to respond. He knew Rodney still didn't really understand how or why he took control the way he did. "I could. And I know you would probably let me. But I know when I made you wear it for the meeting with Elizabeth right after I found it, you were uncomfortable. As much as I would love to know it's there and making you think about me all day, this isn't about forcing you to do things you don't like just to prove I can. I want us to both get something out of it."

"You think I didn't?"

"I know you liked it afterwards, but you didn't much care for the whole experience. You looked miserable by the end."

"Part of it was the surprise, I think," Rodney said after a moment's thought. "You'd just found it and without a word it was on and vibrating and driving me crazy. And then we had the meeting. I swore Elizabeth could hear it, thought she was going to figure it all out. And no one had ever taken control like that before…but I do like that part. Really."

John chuckled as he flicked a nipple, grinning at the gasp he got for it. "Good to know. And it is silent. I know you've mentioned noise a few times, but I can't hear it when it's on, and I'm closer to it than anyone else. You and I are the only ones who know it's there and what it’s doing."

"I know that now. You've certainly used it enough," Rodney said, throwing him a twisted grin. "But right then, it was the only thing I was thinking about."

"Ah, but the unknown is part of the fun. I can't promise that if I come across any more new toys, I'll let you check them out first. I like watching your reactions when I do something new." And already John was planning ahead. He could keep the vibrations at the lowest setting, just enough to give Rodney a buzz all day.

"But can we try to keep public experiments to a minimum at least?"

"Spoilsport." He took any bite out of the words with another quick, gentle kiss. "I won't swear it off, but I'll save it for when I really, really want it, how's that?"

Rodney looked at him for a long moment. "Fine. I can agree to that. And I do have to say I'm not that hungry."

"I am." John grabbed his forgotten sandwich with one hand, leaving the other to play. He ate it in five bites, grabbing the water to chase it down. At Rodney's incredulous look, he gave an embarrassed grin. "Skipped breakfast again."

"Well, some of us had both breakfast and lunch and we're wasting valuable time here."

"That was lunch, and some of us need some recovery time. In a hurry to get tied up so I can have my wicked way with you?"

Rodney ducked his head, blushing. "Maybe."

"Good." John's smile turned dirty. "Then you can lay back and imagine all the things I'm going to do to you."

"I'm a genius. I have a very active imagination," Rodney grumbled, shifting so he could lean back a little better against John. Sometimes Sheppard couldn't believe how eagerly Rodney had taken to all of this—even the bondage and sensory deprivation. He was still embarrassed by his own needs and desires, but he was getting more vocal and willing to ask for it. It was progress.

"All the better. Imagine the way the cuffs will feel on your wrists, soft and tight. How it will feel to be tied, standing up, spread-eagle in the middle of the jumper. I think I'll blindfold you, so all you'll be able to focus on is my hands on you, teasing you, touching you."

John could feel Rodney's heartbeat pick up a little under his hands. Oh, god. He was so responsive.

"Will…will you gag me, too?" Rodney's voice was quiet.

"Maybe. Depends on how good you are." John brushed his thumb along the seam of Rodney's mouth. This relationship was going to kill him, but what a way to go.

After a few passes of John's thumb, Rodney opened his mouth, letting it slide in, tonguing it, sucking it deeper as he pressed back against John.

John set up a rhythm, rolling a nipple with one hand while he slowly finger-fucked Rodney's mouth. He kept it up until he could feel Rodney starting to tremble as his need built.

McKay's hands stroked John's legs, the pressure varying as he regained and lost his concentration, moaning low and deep as John played.

John found himself torn. On the one hand, he knew how much Rodney liked the gag and the total submission of having all his senses removed. But on the other, a gag meant John couldn't kiss him. The other alternative was the sound-dampening collar, but with that on, there was no noise, and he like the moans and sighs and needy sounds Rodney made as he got lost in what John was doing to him. He figured he could decide as he went, but either way, it was time to move to the next stage before they were both too far gone to really enjoy it. Pulling both hands away, he settled them lightly on Rodney's hips. "Stand up for me."

McKay took a few panting breaths before he nodded, climbing to his feet. And what a sight he was: hard and leaking, nipples erect and begging for torment, blue eyes dilated.

John stood; his own body's interest a match for Rodney's. He slowly went to retrieve the pack, pulling out everything he would need. Picking up the cuffs first, he turned back to find Rodney with his wrists held out and ready. John twitched at the spike of lust the sight produced.

Rodney smirked, seeing the pause he'd managed to give John.

John stalked forward, already breathing slightly heavy. He tied the cuffs in place, but didn't bind his wrists together. He reached down and gave Rodney a firm tug though. "You going to be able to hold back?"

McKay moaned, automatically stepping forward into John's touch. "Depends on what you have planned."

"A lot of teasing and touching." He gave Rodney another firm pull before letting go. "For as long as I can hold out."

"It wouldn't take much for me to come right now, just like this," Rodney replied, making John's breath catch.

He leaned in, pulling Rodney into a kiss that left them both aching. "I don't want this to end too fast. I have plans."

"John, do what you'd like, what you want. I'm yours. It's been a while since you reminded me."

"Fuck... You really are going to kill me." John moaned into Rodney, wishing he had two of the damn cock rings at this point. He was going to have to cool himself down some, so he pulled away and retrieved the ring from where it had rolled in the cockpit—heh, cockpit, that was an apt name now—slipping it back onto Rodney. This time, though, he didn't activate anything else.

Rodney hissed as it tightened down, adjusting to hold him firmly. Panting, he stood in the middle of the jumper, hands held lightly in the small of his back—clasped together—his feet slightly apart, showing off everything.

And waiting for him.

God. How did he ever manage to find McKay?

Pulling out the rope, John gently pulled one of Rodney's hands out, neatly securing it to the ties already on the cuffs. He tied the other end to the overhead storage bins, pulling it tight enough to keep Rodney's arm up, but not enough to be uncomfortable. Then he repeated the process with the other arm.

Rodney tugged and pulled at the bindings for a moment, testing them, growling low and deep as they held him firmly in place. He tried to lean forward to catch John in a kiss, but the other man stepped back, making McKay whimper with frustration.

"I'm not done yet. Patience." John stepped in again to nudge Rodney's feet wider apart, although he didn't tie them—yet. If Rodney couldn't hold the position, he could add more rope later. He pulled out the gag and blindfold, swinging them both where his lover could see them. "You're getting the blindfold no matter what, but you tell me—do you want to be gagged, too? You've been good so far, so I'll let you decide."

"Oh, John…" McKay groaned, his head dropping, his feet sliding closer together once again as he shifted. He started slow, but soon he was babbling nervously, the words coming fast and furious. "I just…I want…I want everything. I don't want to be able to move. I want to know that I have to stand here and take it. I just want to feel you. I…I have a pair of earplugs in my vest. I found them the other day. Please…take everything and give me only what you want. Please, I need it, want it."

John's eyes widened as Rodney's words hit him. "Oh dear god... Yes, I...yes." He took another fierce kiss, pushing inside, taking, tasting, before he pulled away again.

"Thank you," Rodney whispered and John could see the need and want in his face, his eyes.

John grabbed the rest of the rope, pushing Rodney's feet back into position, and this time securing them that way. He stood up, leaning in for another fast kiss before he tied the gag on. The blindfold he would leave until last. "You said the earplugs are in your vest?" He picked it up and rooted around, finding them in one of the pockets. "You're sure about this?"

Rodney nodded vigorously, holding John's eyes evenly.

Taking deep breaths to steady himself, John pushed them in, then picked up the blindfold again. He held Rodney's eyes until it was in place. Then he stepped back to look, knowing without any senses, Rodney would have no way of knowing what he was doing or when he was coming.

He watched as Rodney tugged at the bonds holding him in place, testing them, feeling them, his head tilting to the side as if the movement would change what he could hear or see.

Finally he stilled, except for the slight trembling in his limbs and body as he waited.

Every instinct John possessed urged him to take, to claim. But he had plans, damn it. He was going to take his time.

Standing, he watched Rodney for several long minutes, letting him wait, anticipate. John could see Rodney slowly loosening, relaxing into the restraints.

After what he thought was a long enough period of time, John glided forward, his own needs shoved to the background as he ghosted one finger over Rodney's face.

McKay jumped a little at the sensation before leaning into it, tilting his head as if to try to feel more of John's hand, whimpering when Sheppard pulled away.

Taking his time, John began an all-out assault of feather-light touches. He moved around Rodney, never coming back to the same place twice, careful not to form any kind of pattern Rodney's quick mind would be able to track.

He added some soft caresses in-between the lighter touches, feeling Rodney tremble beneath his hands. It had taken nearly thirty minutes, but McKay was finally relaxing fully, no longer trying to anticipate, instead humming and purring every time John touched him.

Smiling to himself, John circled a few times—hard in the tight space, but do-able with a little coordination—his hands never leaving Rodney's body for long. Finger-light touches mixed with long firm caresses until he reached out quickly and grabbed a nipple, pinching it fiercely.

Rodney yelped—loudly—into the gag, moaning when John stepped back, alone once again without John's hands touching him. He crooned a little, his body trembling harder as John made him wait.

It was interesting, though, John thought. Rodney was a lot louder like this, probably compensating since he couldn't really hear himself.

Huh.

Deciding to pursue it for a moment, John went back to the feather touches, this time interspersing them with a scrape of nail or a pinch to sensitive areas. He particularly enjoyed the reaction when he goosed McKay on the ass. He continued to caress and tease, tormenting his lover until he was whimpering with need—his cock hard, red, and leaking. But it would be some time until John started playing with that. There was far much more he could do before he turned to his lover's dick.

John smiled, listening to the sounds his lover made as he touched him, dragging him higher and higher. Rodney was certainly louder this way—his moans, groans, and whimpers much louder than normal. It had to be the earplugs. That was the only real difference.

John loved it. He decided to reward his lover for such a great idea. He had been trying to find a way to get Rodney to make more noise in the bedroom for weeks now. He leaned in, blowing air over each nipple before pulling one into his mouth, sucking and licking it.

Rodney groaned loudly, his body shuddering under the assault. John held the nipple between his teeth as he pulled back, stretching and abusing the small nub, enjoying Rodney's yelp and whimper as Sheppard let go. John moved to the other one, teasing and tormenting it for several minutes before repeating the process, enjoying the sounds of his lover's pleasure.

John pulled back looking at the red, enlarged and very erect nipples as Rodney panted into the gag, his moans of pleasure—and pain induced pleasure—nearly continuous. His body had to be flooded with endorphins, John realized, the sensations making him fly. He pressed kisses to McKay's overly-sensitive nipples, smiling as Rodney moaned deep in his throat.

It was strange not to talk. John had gotten into the habit of talking Rodney through what he was doing, what he was going to do. He kept finding himself wanting to say something, only to stop because he would, in essence, just be talking to himself with the earplugs in. Lowering himself to the floor, John grinned to himself as he caught sight of the ring keeping Rodney in check. He loved how this looked on Rodney—his cock hard, red and leaking, but unable to come because of the ring.

Looking up his lover's body—bound, gagged, blindfolded, and deaf, spread out for him to touch and torment, completely at John's mercy, totally under John's control—Sheppard had to grab himself to stop himself from coming right then. He wanted to come in Rodney's ass.

Breathing for a few minutes, forcing himself back from the edge, John leaned in and licked a wet stripe up his lover's cock.

Rodney rose up on his toes, yelping loudly, obviously surprised by the contact, before settling back down, trying to thrust himself forward.

John pulled back, waiting several minutes for Rodney to still, to just accept what he was given instead of trying to get more. Sheppard knew this was the most difficult part for Rodney—the waiting. He was such an impatient man and if he had his way, would rush through sex just because the end was so rewarding. And honestly, John had to agree.

But there was something so much sweeter when you had to wait—and John was determined to show Rodney just how good it could be.

Groaning and whimpering, Rodney finally settled back down after several minutes, chin against his chest as he panted into the gag, waiting.

Smiling, John didn't give him any more warning, simply swallowed him down, relaxing his gag reflex to take Rodney deep. He had tried a lot of tunes to hum, and finally found one that had just the right amount of vibration. He picked it up as he began to move.

If it wasn't for the ropes around Rodney's wrists, tied tightly to the jumper storage bins, John was certain McKay wouldn't have been able to stand as his knees buckled and he keened long and loud.

John kept it up for a while, and then, again without warning, he pulled off and stood up.

He wasn't sure what was louder—the initial reaction or the wail now as Rodney hung in the middle of the jumper, so close to completion.

John pushed his body fully against Rodney's, wanting to comfort, to tell him it was okay, and he would get release soon. But since Rodney couldn't hear him, all he could do was hold him, pet his hair and softly kiss his neck until his lover stopped sobbing.

And Rodney settled—quicker than John anticipated—moaning and rubbing his cheek against John's—his heart not beating quite as strongly as before.

"So good. Rodney..." John murmured the endearment even as he pulled away again. This time grabbing the lube off the console where it had been dropped earlier and quickly slicked himself up. Rodney would still be stretched and open, and they were both too close now for too much more play. He'd been able to drag it out for more than an hour and Rodney was about as far down as he was going to get.

McKay moaned as John drew away, but made no move to try and follow—even though he couldn't—waiting for John to make contact again.

Sheppard moved around his lover, positioning himself at Rodney's entrance. Taking a breath, John pushed in slow, letting Rodney adjust to the invasion, until he was completely sheathed. He moaned at how good it felt. He could spend his life happily buried in Rodney.

McKay held still, breathing deeply through his nose, moaning and whimpering when John didn't move and making no movement of his own to try to encourage it, simply letting his body adjust to John's cock, taking whatever John wanted to give him.

Sheppard stayed like that for a few moments, loving the feeling of Rodney tight and warm around him, the feeling of completeness it gave him.

John made two short, gentle thrusts before picking up the pace, adjusting his angle to make sure he was hitting Rodney's prostate every time.

McKay howled into the gag, his entire body shuddering with each of John's thrusts, sobbing and whimpering as Sheppard brought him back to the edge, making him hang there. He kept it up for as long as he could, pushing Rodney to the edge over and over again before slowing and bringing him down.

Finally, John could feel his own orgasm, long ignored, building to a point where he couldn't stop it. Reaching around, he pulled off the cock ring and started to jack Rodney off with short, fast strokes, continuing to pound into him.

He could feel Rodney trembling, trying to hold on, but with everything John had put him through, it didn't take long for him to climax hard, very hard, with a loud strangled yell—even through the gag. He shuddered as his cock pulsed before sagging back against John, limp.

The feel of Rodney coming, his muscles contracting around John's cock, was enough to put John over the edge, leaving him feeling wrung out and exhausted. It took him a few minutes to realize Rodney wasn't just limp against him—he was dead weight.

Shit.

After a brief moment of panic, John forced himself to calm down. After all, he had just put Rodney through one of the most intense sexual sessions they had ever shared. Complete sensory deprivation and a long session that included some strict orgasm denial—they'd never done anything like this before. And he'd never seen or felt Rodney fall into submission so deeply before. Some people passed out after a lot less. Just because that one time…No. Not going there.

Right. Need to get him down, comfortable. Just in case.

John pulled away slowly, making sure the restraints would hold his lover up for the moment. When they did, he knelt, quickly untying Rodney’s legs and pushing them a little closer together. He then stood and moved to stand in front of him, a little impressed at the evidence of just how hard and strong Rodney’s orgasm had been. Heh. No wonder he passed out.

John was sticking with that theory for the moment.

He got one arm untied, moving fast enough to catch Rodney before he could slump too far. Using one arm to keep him upright, he used the other to finish releasing Rodney from the ropes, lowering him to the ground. Once there, he pulled out the earplugs and gag, although he left the blindfold on for now—Rodney had a thing about that.

That done, he retrieved his still-damp and slightly soiled washcloth and got them both into some facsimile of clean. Then he curled his body around Rodney’s and waited—praying for him to wake up.

It took a few minutes before Rodney stirred, moving slowly, cautiously before turning into John a little more.

"Rodney? Hey, you all there?"

"Hmm," he replied after a moment, a large contented sigh answering John's question.

John felt a tense knot uncurl in his stomach. Oh, thank God. He didn't break him. Pressing a kiss into Rodney's shoulder, he started to lightly run his hands over his lover's stomach, wanting the contact, but careful to avoid anything overly sensitive right now. "So, complete sensory deprivation works for you, hmm?"

"I think you could say that," Rodney whispered, snuggling into John a little more.

"You fainted again. Fortunately this time for a much shorter period of time."

"It was…amazing," he said and John could hear the awe in Rodney's voice.

Pressing another kiss into the most convenient patch of skin he could find, John couldn't help but grin. "You're really good for my ego. But yeah...amazing."

"You were…it was…" Rodney started, breaking off twice.

Pushing himself up on to his elbows, John gently worked a finger under the blindfold. He wanted to see Rodney's face, see his reactions. Pushing it off, he met wide blue eyes with his own, knowing he probably looked as wrecked as Rodney did. "Hey."

"Hey," Rodney said smiling lightly, blinking a few times to adjust his eyes.

John pressed a kiss to Rodney's lips, keeping it chaste. "What did I do to deserve you?" He wasn't sure where that had come from, but it was true, nonetheless.

"You wanted me. Were patient with me. You didn't want to change me."

Swallowing hard, John knew the feelings he was desperately trying to deny were probably visible in his face. So he ducked his head for another kiss. They were both too completely sated to get aroused again this fast, but the feel and taste of Rodney was something he never got tired of.

McKay kissed him back gently, lazily, without the neediness from before. He let John lead, letting him in deeper when he wanted and returning the favor when John pulled back. Hands and arms curled around each other, legs twisting and tangling together as they both held on.

When John finally broke it, he maneuvered them so their bodies were pressed as closely as he could get them. His internal clock was telling him that soon they would have to get up and conceal the evidence—maybe land somewhere briefly to air out the very distinctive smell—but there was still a bit of time to just enjoy this.

Rodney must have also realized that a sizeable amount of time had passed when he shifted slightly. "We have to be responsible again don't we?"

"Soon, yeah. But you have a few more minutes." John knew that as hard as it was for Rodney to fall into submission at times, it was just as hard for him to come back up afterwards. He needed time to pull himself out of headspace, and John would make sure he got it.

"Good." Rodney sighed again, shifting so his face was pressed into the space between John's neck and shoulder.

John continued to caress and stroke, until he finally, reluctantly, pulled away. "You can stay here a little longer if you want to, but I have to start cleaning up, and then find a beach where we can land for a while before heading out to pick up Teyla and Ford."

"I know," Rodney said quietly. "I wish we had more time."

"Yeah. But this? Was exactly what I needed. Thank you." Flying and fucking, and John wasn't sure where one ended and the other started anymore.

"I should be thanking you."

"I was the one who was going nuts being stuck on the ground." John pressed another kiss into Rodney lips, pulling up before it could deepen. Standing, he went to his pack to dig out the spare uniform he had shoved at the bottom.

He glanced over to Rodney, still curled up on the blanket John had lain down before. After pulling on his pants, he pulled down a spare blanket and covered Rodney, rubbing his hands over his lover's arms before moving back to his pack and his clothes.

Dressed, John untied the ropes and stuffed them away, along with the dirty clothes and most of the toys. Kneeling next to Rodney, he ran his thumb along his lover's jaw, getting Rodney to open the eyes he had closed. John touched the cuffs that were still on. "I need to take these off so I can pack them."

"I know. They're warm, though. Remind me of you."

"Mmmm." Rodney still held his hands out so John could unlace them, but before he let go of his lover's right wrist, he quickly pulled off the wristband he always wore and slipped it onto Rodney's arm. "I'm going to want that back."

Rodney nodded, eyes wide, but didn't question John's actions, pulling his arms in toward his chest once Sheppard was finished, tugging the blanket up over his shoulder.

Standing again, John got the rest of the stuff packed, then moved back into the pilot's seat, checking the time. They still had an hour—perfect. He brought up the HUD and found a small, secluded beach, bringing them in for a landing. Triggering the back hatch to open, he figured they could stay here for thirty minutes, and that would give them just enough time to make it back to the other side of the planet. He stood up and moved back into the bulkhead, sitting on the bench next to where Rodney was still curled, stretching his legs out so they were touching.

Rodney glanced up at John, eyes soft and pleading. John knew that look.

He slid to the floor, opening his arms so Rodney could settle back against him, still naked to John's once-more fully clothed body. "You okay?"

"Yeah," Rodney said, nodding, pulling the blanket up. "It's just…taking a while to…you know."

"It's called headspace. And yeah, I figured with as deep as I took you, you would need some time to recover."

McKay sighed again, relaxing against John. "We need to do that again sometime."

"That as in jumper sex, or that as in total sensory deprivation? Because I'm voting both go on the approved sexual activities list."

"Both, actually."

"Oh, good." John tiled Rodney's head so he could kiss him, deep and long.

Finally, breaking off the kiss, John leaned back, looking down at Rodney's content expression, watching as the other man closed down a little, moving back to Doctor McKay and away from Rodney.

John settled himself, closing his eyes and just enjoyed, waiting for Rodney to pull away to get himself dressed. When he felt the scientist shift against him, he opened his eyes, catching smiling blue ones watching him. "What?"

"Nothing."

Raising an eyebrow, John tightened his arms around Rodney just a bit. "Oh, really?"

"Just looking. I am allowed to do that, right?"

He resisted the urge to shift away from the very frank gaze being dragged up and down his body. He was aware that some people found him attractive, and he used that to his advantage on occasion, but it still took him by surprise when people checked him out so obviously. To cover, he started fiddling with his dog tags, pulling them out and twirling them between his fingers. "Like what you see?"

"I think that would be considered an affirmative." Rodney sighed again, glancing down at himself and back at John. "I should probably get dressed."

"While I'd love to have you naked all the time, it would probably shock the Athosians if you arrived without clothes. Not to mention traumatizing Ford for life." John tweaked a nipple lightly, careful since it was obvious the little nub was still sensitive.

Rodney hissed at the sensation, before moaning and leaning into John a little, head on the other man's shoulder. "As much as I'd love to be able to do this again before we meet up with the rest of the team, I don't think I'll be ready for a while." He paused, obviously enjoying the attention John was giving his nipple. "But as for Ford…yes, scarred for life."

Chuckling, John captured the other man's mouth with his again, plundering and fondling for a few more minutes. When he pulled back, Rodney was panting again. "You need to go get dressed before the urge to play with you again gets too strong."

"You can play all you want," Rodney said, moving slowly as he went to retrieve his clothes from the front of the jumper, getting dressed with a casualness and self-assurance about himself that John only saw after they'd had sex.

John loved that look. It was just one more reason to have as much sex as humanly possible. He was pretty sure he hadn't gotten this much since college—even his ex-wife had been ambivalent to his sex drive, dictating once a night, and that was it. He had jerked off a lot during that brief period of his life. "Good to know. You up for a little play tomorrow?"

Rodney glanced over his shoulder, eyebrow raised. "You have to ask?"

John let his smile turn predatory. "You said before that you would let me put the ring on you to wear all day."

"I did, didn't I?"

John eased himself up to sit on the bench. "Think you can handle low-grade vibrations from 0600 when I'll put it on until 2000 when we both go off duty?" John's body tried to get interested at that thought, but there was still no way he was getting it up again.

Rodney's eyes dilated a little and he turned away, but John could already see the want in them.

"Tomorrow is the weekly science staff meeting, right? And we have a senior staff in the afternoon. God…knowing you'll have it on the whole time..." John stood and got a hand under Rodney's t-shirt, before he could get it tucked in, tugging hard on a nipple. "So hot..."

McKay moaned, leaning into John, into his touch.

Tweaking and pulling, John growled into Rodney's ear. "I'll put it at the lowest setting, just enough for you to know it's on. You'll walk around all day feeling it, every time you move it will just intensify the feeling, and you'll have to be up and walking around all day."

"Oh, god," Rodney whispered, groaning as he buried his head in the space between John's shoulder and neck, lips pressed against skin.

"You'll be sitting across from me in the meetings, fighting to keep your mind on what's being said, when all you really want is my hand on your dick, stroking you, touching you. The vibrations will just make you want, and you won't touch yourself at all—you'll wait for me tomorrow night."

"Oh, god, yes. You'll make it so good. I know you will." Rodney's whispered voice was breathy as he panted into John's skin.

"I always make it good. And it will be more intense because instead of just waiting a few minutes, you'll have waited a whole day. You'll have waited fourteen hours. You'll beg me to take it off right away, let you come, since by then even the low-grade stuff will be spiking you with pleasure. But I'll play first. I'll touch you all over, and make you sob with need. And when I finally let you come, it will be so hard you'll see stars."

"Oh…John, please, yes." Rodney's arms encircled John, pulling him closer, trapping his hand between the two of them.

John smiled into Rodney's neck. "I want you at my room, by my bed, pants around your ankles at 0600 tomorrow morning. I don't know if we'll get time to play tonight, but regardless, you'll be up and dressed and ready for me at that time."

"Yes, yes. Whatever you want. God, I want you now."

John worked his hand down to feel that Rodney was half-hard again. He shifted them to work his hands into Rodney's still-unbuttoned fly, getting a firm grip and starting to stroke. He deliberately kept it light and slow. "I didn't bring a clean uniform for you, since getting you naked is generally my first priority."

"We don't have a lot of time and I'd rather not come in my pants," McKay said, even as his hips and cock said something quite different.

John shrugged out of Rodney's arms and sank to his knees, pushing his lover's pants and boxers down far enough to completely free him. "I can think of one way to make you come without it getting messy."

"Oh….John…"

Rodney was fully hard again, so John swallowed him down, humming to himself as he leisurely sucked and licked his way up and down.

McKay's hands were on his head, fingers in his hair, not pushing or pulling, just resting.

John continued to tease, getting his hand around the base of Rodney's dick to increase the feelings his lover was experiencing. He didn't make any effort to go faster, but after all the teasing he had done before, he didn't keep it so light that Rodney wouldn't be able to get off on it.

Eventually.

Moaning and trembling above him, John steadied Rodney with his free hand, smiling and humming around his lover's cock, loving the reactions he could draw out of him.

Moving back up to the tip, John teased it with his tongue, pushing just inside the slit and lapping up the pre-come gathered there. He pulled off long enough to look up at Rodney. "Come for me. Let me taste you."

Rodney's fingers tightened in John's hair as he swallowed Rodney again. A few seconds later and McKay groaned and shuddered, come spilling down John's throat as he sucked him dry, easing him through the aftershocks and steadying him when his knees threatened to buckle.

When Rodney's whimpers started to sound a little desperate, John pulled off, easing Rodney into the nearest chair and resting his head against the convenient thigh next to him. "You're incredible."

"I think…" Rodney panted, "that should be the other way around."

Sitting back, he carefully tucked everything away, and got Rodney straightened up. He worked a finger in under the wristband Rodney was still wearing, not trying to pull it off yet, just enjoying the feel of the hot skin underneath. He leaned back in to rest his head in Rodney's lap again, knowing that in a few more minutes, they really did have to go.

***

Leaning back against the chair, his heart gradually beginning to slow, Rodney looked down at his lover, his friend, and realized for what may have been the first time in his life he was happy.

He'd been afraid to ask for what he'd wanted, thinking John might say no, might think it was too much, too soon, or even worse—a bad idea.

And what John had done to him, for him, had been even more amazing then he could have imagined.

With John's head on his thigh, resting casually in such an intimate position, Rodney gently touched his cheek, trailing his fingers over John's face in a caress.

John hummed and pressed into the touch a bit, a smile hovering around his lips.

Rodney's hand drifted to the nape of John's neck, playing with the short hairs he found. How did you thank someone for this? How did he deserve something like this?

John shifted enough to both give Rodney more access, and allow him to look up. "I can hear you thinking."

"Sorry."

"What for?" John raised an eyebrow, although he did nudge Rodney's hand a bit to get him to start moving it again.

"Your intention is to stop me from thinking and as soon as we're done, I’m at it again," Rodney said, dragging his hands through the hair at the back of John's head. He sighed, knowing their time was quickly running out. "We need to get going."

"Mmmm. Your brain is one of the sexy things about you. I know I can't keep it off for long. Just wanted to make sure it wasn't regrets about what we did."

Rodney felt his eyes widening. "Oh god, no. Nonono. No regrets at all."

John's fingers shifted where they were trapped on Rodney's wrist, squeezing lightly. "Good. Because I plan to do it again. Later. Tomorrow is the cock ring, and that makes me hard just thinking about it, so I'll plan something for you with the sensory deprivation after that. I can only handle so many thoughts about how to leave you panting and moaning and still be able to function."

Tugging John upwards, Rodney captured his lips in a kiss, trying to put all of his feelings into it, his hands holding John's head in place, deepening the kiss.

John sighed into Rodney's lips, finally pulling back. He glanced at his watch and sighed again. "Time to go pick up Ford and Teyla."

"I know," Rodney said, eyes fixed on John's slightly reddened lips.

John stood up, pulling his fingers out from under the wristband. "They're expecting us. And Teyla said something about there being some of that stew you like so much."

"Stew? I could eat," Rodney said, reaching for his uniform jacket.

John moved to the front of the jumper, the back hatch closing as he slid into the pilot's seat. He glanced back, a grin on his face. "When can you not eat?"

"When I'm not hungry," Rodney replied, rolling his eyes as he pushed his arms roughly through the sleeves, pulling it back into place.

He heard John's quiet laugh. "Let me know when you're ready to take off."

Rodney glanced around the rear of the jumper, checking for any telltale signs of their little encounter, but John had apparently cleaned up the area when he'd been out for the count. Just thinking back, made him smile, remembering the sensations, remembering how it felt, how he felt, how John had made him fly.

"Rodney?" He hadn't heard John moving, but there were strong arms wrapped around him from behind again. "Everything all right? We can stay a few more minutes if you aren't ready yet."

"Yeah," Rodney replied, glancing over his shoulder, his hands resting on John's arms around his middle. "Just thinking. Remembering."

John didn't quite kiss his neck as much as breathe hotly against it. "I like when you smile like that. All soft and sated. I like that I put that look on your face."

McKay felt his face flush as he straightened his neck a little, enjoying the feel of John's breath against his skin, John's warm solid warmth against his back, arms wrapped around, holding him close. It scared him in a way—how much he wanted this, needed this, enjoyed this.

He could feel a hard bulge pushing against his ass when John shifted slightly, slipping one leg slightly between Rodney's to deepen their contact. "I could just hold you like this all day."

"Some days I wish you could."

"Some day I will. We'll get a break, take a few days leave, maybe hide in one of our rooms. Tell everyone we're watching movies and refuse to take calls unless it's an emergency. We'll put on Knight Rider or something, and I'll just hold you all day while we watch corny television."

"As much as I would want that, we both know that's never going to happen."

John shifted again, pulling Rodney tighter against his body. "Think positive. Elizabeth and I have been chatting about picking one day a month where everyone is off-duty except for a small skeleton staff in the control room on short shifts, and it would rotate who took them each month. If we get the time to put it in place, you and I can do movie day."

"I know better than to think that's ever going to happen," Rodney said with a sigh. "And we need to go."

John nipped lightly at a spot on Rodney's neck, although not hard enough to leave a mark. "I can fly fast. We have another minute."

"Nothing we do takes a minute."

"I have faith in your brilliance to come up with new and interesting ways to have quickies. Come on, McKay, show me what you've got." Rodney could feel the grin being pressed into his skin.

"John, Ford and Teyla are going to be wondering where we are."

He felt the sigh more than heard it, and John slowly unwound himself from Rodney's body. "All right."

Rodney grabbed John's hands before they slid completely away. "Tell me what you want."

John leaned forward again, brushing his lips against the back of Rodney's neck. "You."

"You have me."

John turned him so they were pressed chest to chest again, his hard-on pressing into Rodney a bit more prominent now. He pulled Rodney in for another kiss. "Okay, we really do have to get going. We'll continue this later, all right?"

Rodney returned the kiss, pulling back after a moment, lips still brushing John's. "Whatever you want."

John moaned quietly, diving in for another, deeper kiss before pulling away altogether. "If we don't leave now, I'm not going to be able to stop myself from taking you again." He started moving back into the cockpit again.

McKay let him go, watching as he settled into the pilot's chair, powering up the jumper once again. What was it about John that made him so crazy, so eager to risk so much? Rodney shook his head, sliding into the co-pilot's seat a moment later. He nodded to the other man and the jumper lifted off, heading for the Athosian settlement.

John didn't fly in a straight line. Rodney couldn't help but smirk at the way they swooped a bit, zigzagging across the sky before sedately falling into a straight line as they started to get in range of the settlement. John apparently hadn't gotten it all out of his system earlier.

"You really are twelve, aren't you?"

John turned slightly pink. "What do you mean?"

Rodney shook his head, a light smile on his face. "Nothing."

"I wish I could take you up in a jet. Now that's flying—it's all adrenaline and gravity and fucking freedom..." John trailed off with a slightly dreamy look on his face.

"No room for that," Rodney said with a smirk.

Blinking, John looked over, his eyes going dark with lust. "In an F-15...While physically impossible, the idea has fueled AF wet dreams for years. And thinking about your mouth on my cock while I fly one of those...Mmmmmm"

Rodney groaned, hands covering his face. "We are two teenagers aren't we?"

"What? All men think about sex pretty much all the time. Not all men have a hot boyfriend with an amazing mouth and ass however. I feel that gives me liberty to fantasize a bit. And anyway, you got to come again when I gave you the blowjob, so that gives me the right to think about sex and all the ways I want to come in you and on you for a few more minutes."

"Oh god!" Rodney felt his eyes widening, remembering the erection John had been sporting a few minutes ago. "I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking—well, I was thinking, but not about that." He turned to John. "Do you want me to—"

John shook his head. "We're almost there. I'll be all right. I just need to stop thinking about fucking in fighter jets for a minute." He grinned over at Rodney.

"Let me guess. I'm the one running out to Teyla and Ford while you continue to 'think'."

"Nah. I'll have it under control by the time we land. Won't be the first time I was a little happy while flying, although admittedly since you and I started this, it's happened a lot more frequently. And now that we've had puddlejumper sex? I'll probably be half-hard every time I fly one."

"And every time we're in here I know what I'm going to be thinking about," Rodney admitted, his cheeks flushing.

"You need to come up with more diagnostics to run that absolutely can't be done properly on the ground. Elizabeth already gives me the evil eye when I try to come up with excuses to fly. Joyrides aren't high on the priority list."

"I'd never get any work done. As it is, I'm not as productive as I was before."

"You might work fewer hours, but come on, you can't tell me you aren't actually thinking clearer with all the rest and stress relief, can you?" John looked over, a faint frown on his face. "I honestly haven't been trying to keep you from working. I know what you do is important—"

"I am thinking clearer sometimes—when I'm not fantasizing about you and what you might try next or do next or try again." Rodney spotted the Athosian village in the distance and decided that changing the subject was probably a good idea. "So, where were Ford and Teyla meeting us?"

John frowned faintly at the change in subject, and Rodney had a feeling the conversation wasn't really over. For now, however, his lover let him get away with it. "In the settlement itself. We'll park in the usual spot and head in." John made it look easy, the way he set them down in the clearing. Rodney suspected that if he looked, there would be a perfect indentation from John always parking in the exact same spot.

"Oh yeah. You mentioned stew."

"With rolls. The ones the cooks in Atlantis have been making lately are from an Athosian recipe."

"Those are fantastic," Rodney said, his mouth watering at the thought. They'd had problems with some of the pseudo-breads, but this one was perfect—the right consistency and taste. McKay was already on his feet headed to the back of the jumper.

"Save some for me!" John was right behind him, but as the hatch started to lower, he grabbed Rodney's arm. "Hey, I need this back." He ran a finger under the wristband Rodney was still wearing. "I'm pretty sure people would notice if they see you wearing it instead of me."

"Oh. Yeah." Rodney pulled his sleeve back as the hatch lowered, letting John slide the wristband off, the skin immediately cooling.

He watched John put it back on, realized the other man was watching him. "You okay?"

Rodney nodded, not sure how else to answer. For a minute he'd felt naked without it, without that touch, warmth.

John watched him carefully. "Do you know why I wear it?"

"No," Rodney asked, shaking his head, feeling John's eyes on him. "You've never said."

"Kick-back. From the weapons. It helps dampen the vibrations. I got into the habit in Academy, and just never stopped." He fingered it, smiling softly at Rodney. "I have about a million spares. I was always afraid I'd lose them, so I pretty much bought them constantly when we were on Earth. If you wanted a few to wear..."

"No," he answered immediately, stepping past John and onto the now-descended ramp. "No, that's fine. And that makes sense. Perfect sense."

John caught his arm again, glancing around to see that they were still alone. "Rodney...That's not the only reason, but it's the one most people accept. They'd accept it from you, too. If you wanted to wear one."

"There's no need," Rodney said quickly. "I'm fine and we need to get to go meet—"

"Rodney." John let him go, shaking his head. "We can talk about this later. But for the record, no I don't mind, yes I kind of think it's hot, and no, I don't think it's weird or strange. Like I said, that's only one of the reasons I wear them."

"Can we go? Lunch was hours ago and I'm hungry," Rodney said, suddenly not wanting to stay here for another minute—and not sure why.

John watched him for a moment and then nodded. He reached up to turn on his radio. "Teyla, Ford, this is Sheppard. McKay and I just arrived and are on our way to meet you."

"It is good to hear your voice, Major Sheppard. I was afraid you had forgotten about your promise. We have saved dinner for you," Teyla replied a moment later over the radios.

"Nah, McKay took the opportunity to run some diagnostics and scans in atmosphere on the ride over. And I might have taken the opportunity to get some flight time in, although if anyone ever mentions it again, I'll deny it to my last breath." John was grinning as they started the quick hike into the actual settlement.

"I shall inform our hosts that Doctor McKay has joined you as well. I shall see you shortly," Teyla replied. "Teyla out."

John set an easy pace on the hike over. Just before they arrived, Rodney caught him watching him from the corner of his eye, though. When John realized he had been caught, he raised an eyebrow in question.

"Shouldn't I be the one asking that question?" Rodney said quietly, glancing over at John again before turning to watch where he was walking.

"You kind of went weird on me for a minute. I was wondering what I did to set it off, and coming up blank."

"Weird? I may be a genius, but you're going to have to explain that comment for me."

"I don't know. Weird. Panicked. Like you were ready to run. Like I scared the hell out you."

"No. You didn't."

"So?" John glanced at him sideways again.

"So what?"

"So, if I didn't... Hey Ford!" John gave him another 'this isn't over look' then flashed an easy smile at the approaching Lieutenant. "Dinner ready yet?"

"Just about, sir," Ford said, a wide grin on his face. "We were waiting for you."

"Excellent. McKay's been looking forward to the rolls since we landed. Hope you saved us a few." John grinned.

"There's plenty, although, knowing Doctor McKay's appetite, you may have to fight him for the last one." Ford turned, walking side by side with them as they walked back to one of the small houses where Teyla and Dumon were waiting.

John gave a little wave as they drifted in, doing the head-touch thing with both of them before moving aside so Rodney could do the same. "Everything go okay on this end?"

"Everything is well," Teyla said, nodding her head and offering a smile to both him and John. "Dumon is honored that you would share his tent this night."

John smiled the easy, sort-of-flirty smile Rodney knew was one of his lover's standard expressions. "We're honored that he invited us. And dinner smells wonderful."

"Please join us," Dumon said, stepping forward with a wide gesture of his hand.

They all got settled around a long table, John and Rodney sitting across from Teyla and Ford, with Dumon at the head of the table, and Halling slipping in to join them on the other end. They passed around the food, and John leaned over to talk to Halling. "How's Jinto doing? I haven't had a chance to pop over and see how his football is coming along the last few times I stopped in."

Sheppard managed to keep the conversation going all through dinner, giving Rodney a chance to breathe a little. The stews and the rolls were amazing. Leaning back, Rodney sighed contentedly, his stomach full, his body still sated from their earlier activities, his ass pleasantly sore.

Dumon didn't keep them late, knowing they had to go back to the city, but he did stop Sheppard, pressing a package into his hands. John looked a little unsure and uneasy, but accepted the brown-wrapped item, thanking him.

On the way to the jumper, Rodney finally managed to catch John's eye, but the other man only shook his head, his entire body giving off the "not now" vibe.

John stuffed the package under his seat as they got settled in the jumper, the HUD coming up as he ran through a quick pre-flight. "All right, boys and girls, I hope everyone remembered to use the restroom before we left."

After brief acknowledgements from everyone, John lifted the jumper off the ground easily, setting course for Atlantis. Teyla used the time to speak at length about her people—Ford interjecting his own comments about the day—catching everyone up on the goings on in the village. She was still talking when they arrived in the jumper bay.

John grinned and opened his mouth to say something as the back hatch opened, when their radios went off on the team channel, Elizabeth's voice warm and amused. "Welcome back Jumper One. John, could you stop by my office for a moment?"

John looked around at the team, who all shrugged. He hit the radio, pulling out the parcel Dumon had given him and handing it to Rodney. "Sure. On my way. Sheppard out. Hey Rodney, mind dropping that off in my room for me on your way to the lab?"

"Sure," Rodney nodded, turning it over in his hands, glancing up at John and raising an eyebrow.

John winked, then sauntered out of the bay, heading towards the control room, leaving the rest of the team to follow behind.

Rodney shook his head, surprised when Ford bumped into him as he left the jumper, the package and his own equipment in his hands.

"Hey, Doc. Glad you came out. Didn't think the major would be able to pry you away from the lab for it."

"I had some scans to do of the planet," Rodney replied. "But it sounds like you had fun."

Ford clapped him on the shoulder, and Teyla beamed at him. "We were glad of your company."

Rodney looked at Ford for a minute before shaking his head. "I'm going to…" he waved his semi-free hand—the one only holding one of the smaller tablets.

"Sure thing, Doc. Catch you later!" Ford bounded off with a wave to Teyla too.

Teyla started walking with him towards the residential wing. Nodding at the package, she smiled. “I hope you and John enjoy my gift.”

"Gift? What?" Rodney nearly dropped everything in his arms in order to get to the package, feeling his face flush.

"Dumon is most excellent at his craft, and I believe you have enjoyed his previous efforts." As they neared John's quarters, she smiled again, and gave a little head-nod bow. "I wish you a pleasant evening, and I am very glad you choose to join us this evening. It meant much to me that you took time to visit with my people."

Rodney watched her go, feeling slightly shell-shocked by the whole experience. He knew that she knew about him and John, but that still didn't make it okay for her to do stuff like this. It was weird…and odd…and strange. Glancing around the hall and spotting no one, he stepped into John's quarters, leaving his tablet and laptop on the desk, concentrating on the package in his hands.

He turned it over several times, feeling the heft, the weight, trying to figure out what it could be. Curiosity, however, got the better of him. He unwrapped it carefully as he moved toward the bed, sitting down on the edge as the brown paper opened to reveal two leather objects.

Cuffs.

Larger than the ones they already had but made with the same skill and precision. He could already smell the fresh scent of the leather from where they sat in his lap, but he still picked up one of the cuffs—ankle cuffs he guessed—taking a deep breath. The scent went right to his cock.

Oh god.

The door opened, and John wandered in. He didn't acknowledge Rodney, and since the light was still dim, he guessed his lover hadn't seen him. John was humming something tunelessly under his breath, and pulled his shirt off almost before the door was completely closed.

No matter how many times Rodney saw John naked, or semi-naked, he couldn't help but love the way Sheppard's body looked. Tonight though, the other man was on a mission. Rodney managed to get a word out only a few seconds before Sheppard stepped out of his BDUs. "John?"

His lover froze, hand reaching for a weapon that wasn't there before he realized who it was. "Rodney? Are you trying to scare the shit out of me?"

"Nonono. I was just stopping to drop off the package, but then Teyla said it was a present from her and I had to open it and take a look and I haven't even gotten down to my lab yet and that was a short meeting with Elizabeth. Is everything alright?"

The lights had come up enough for him to see John's face, which was looking confused as he processed what Rodney had said. "Yeah, she just had some questions about the teams scheduled to go out tomorrow. What did Teyla give us?" Shaking his head slightly, John finished stripping and made his way over to the bed.

Rodney glanced down at the cuffs in his hands, before looking up at John once again, the man standing naked before him, cock half hard.

John flopped onto the bed, stretching out to lie behind Rodney, idly fondling himself. "Ankle cuffs? Now, see, those would have come in handy earlier. We'll have to think of a way to really break them in spectacularly now."

"But," he said, turning to look at John. "But, how does she know about things like that? How can she know us so well?"

"I have no idea, and I have no plans to ask. There are just some things I don't want to know. If you want to look Teyla in the eye and ask her how she knows about sex toys, and how she figured out what we would get the most use out of, feel free. I still have to spar with her though, and not being able to ever look her in the eye again would be a problem there." John grinned, and stroked himself to full hardness, one hand coming up to toy with his own nipples.

Rodney felt his eyes widening, his breath catching in his throat as he watched John, wanting to feel his lover in him again. "I…ah…I…no. I'm not going to ask."

John grinned and continued playing with himself, arching a little as he hit a sensitive spot. "Yeah, so I vote we stammer our thanks next time we see her, and then change the subject as quickly as possible."

"I…ah…I should get back to my lab," Rodney said, stumbling a little as he tried to stand. "I didn't even bring my computers back and I have to download the information to the mainframe—"

"Or you could, you know, help me out with this." John's teasing look dropped away, replaced by need.

"I…sure," Rodney said, his mind stuck somewhere between work and Teyla and sex.

"Rodney." John stretched out a bit, basically offering up his body. "You've got me naked on a bed, hard and leaking for you. Come over here and take advantage of it."

"Right. Sex. I…I need to…" he waved his hands in front of himself.

"So take them off. Naked is a good look for you." John had gone back to tweaking his own nipples, although he wasn't jerking himself off any more, and Rodney caught John's breath hitching slightly.

That was…nice, Rodney realized, watching as John played with himself, his hands pausing as they went to pull off his own clothes. Shaking himself, he moved to the desk, efficiently stripping down to his skin before padding back over to the bed, sitting down on the edge, his hand reaching out to rest in the middle of John's chest.

"You are amazing," he whispered, eyes drinking in his lover's body.

A faint flush stained John's skin. "Touch me."

"I think I am doing just that," Rodney said quietly, the warmth of John's body seeping into his hand.

"Rodney. I need... I'm all yours. Explore me. Taste me. Do something before I can't take it anymore and have to bury myself inside you so I can come." John wiggled a little under Rodney's hand.

McKay moved slowly, carefully, exploring John's body with his fingertips, tracing along the well-known lines of muscle, skimming across surfaces he'd touched over and over again. He took his time, making John squirm and moan, begging Rodney for more contact, for more.

But Rodney continued teasing the other man, loving the responses he received, the need he saw.

John's hands were balled into the sheets at his sides, and Rodney knew he was giving him the chance to do some playing of his own. John dominated their love-making—much to both their enjoyment—but Rodney appreciated the chance to just do what he wanted, touch what he wanted and how he wanted, once in a while. It didn't however, stop John from trying to push up into the caresses, deepen the contact, or the shameless begging. "Please, oh God, harder. Give me something here..."

"Soon. Just…relax."

John moaned, his whole body almost vibrating with need. But he did still himself, trying to do as Rodney had requested.

Avoiding all the usual places, Rodney kept his touches light and sure, feeling John tremble beneath him. After he'd finally touched his fill, Rodney leaned down and kissed John softly, no more than the brush of lips together.

John panted into his mouth. "Rodney..."

"I'm here, John. Take what you need."

"Ride me."

Kissing John a little deeper, Rodney pulled away, his hand digging into the bedside table and pulling out the lube a moment later. Moving to straddle John, he coated two of his fingers and began stretching and preparing himself. Additional lube and a third finger a few moments later and Rodney was ready—regular sex certainly helped with the preparation times.

Positioning himself over John's cock, he slowly lowered himself down, loving the feel of fullness he always got. He didn't stop until John was completely inside of him.

John's hips bucked up once before he stilled again. "So good, so tight, oh god..."

Rodney groaned deeply, letting himself relax around John before leaning down and covering the other man with his body, resting his head on his shoulder.

"Oh...fuck...you're going to...go slow again....aren't you?" John was panting, but his hands came up to caress Rodney's back gently.

"That was my plan," Rodney said, smiling into John's skin. "But I am open to other ideas."

"No no, carry on... feels amazing... want you so much..."

Rodney took his time, mapping John's skin with his lips and hands, rocking slowly, fucking himself with careful and precise strokes, bringing John ever upward.

He knew his lover was starting to get to the point where Rodney either needed to go still and back him off or let him come, when John started babbling in between needy whimpers. "Oh. Rodney...fuck...love...need...so tight...so hot...oh god..."

"Take what you need, John," Rodney whispered, continuing with the same rhythm, smiling when his lips touched skin. He was hard, but right now John was all that mattered.

John bucked up again, but not hard enough to dislodge Rodney. "Can't...please...Rodney...no leverage...oh God please..."

Holding John tightly, Rodney managed to roll them without dislodging the other man, shifting until he was on his back, feet around his lover's waist.

With a growl, John gripped Rodney's hips, thrusting in hard, slamming into Rodney's prostate three times before he came with almost a sob, warm heat flooding inside.

McKay held John, rubbing his back in long strokes as the man shuddered from his climax, panting into Rodney's shoulder where he'd collapsed.

When John finally raised his head, his pupils were still blown out, expression more than a little punch-drunk with pleasure. "You didn't come yet?"

Rodney shook his head, voice quiet, his hands continuing to rub and stroke John's back, loving the feel of sweaty slick skin. "Not yet. I can wait."

He could feel the little tremors of aftershocks still running through John's body every time either of them shifted. "Give me a sec, and I'll take care of you, okay?" John leaned in for a messy, still-uncoordinated kiss.

Rodney let John deepen the kiss and pull away before responding. "Whatever you want," he said, realizing just how true those words were.

Pulling out slowly, hissing slightly as he did, John shimmied down Rodney's body. "Want to taste you."

McKay nodded, watching as John leaned in, taking the head of his cock in his mouth, his tongue running carefully around the outside before sliding across the tip. Rodney moaned, loving the warmth and wetness. He clutched the sheets and rolled his head to the side, his eyes closing as he concentrated on the sensation of John's mouth on his dick.

John teased, not giving Rodney any real suction or pressure. He focused on the head, not even touching the rest of Rodney's dick.

Forcing himself to stay still, to not buck up into the warmth of John's mouth was hard, but Rodney knew if he did it would be all the better once his lover was done.

And he wanted better.

He moaned and whimpered, shuddering and shivering as his lover teased him, opening his eyes to watch as John's mouth swallowed him.

Pulling off, John looked up at him, gentle smile on his face. "Do you have any idea how beautiful you are like this?"

"What?" Rodney asked, his heartbeat slowing a little.

"All spread out for me, letting me do whatever I want to you. You're beautiful. I don't think I tell you that enough."

Rodney felt his face flush, but he smiled softly. "Trying."

"You don't have to try. You just are." John kissed the tip of his erection, licking the pre-come off his lips. "Beautiful."

Rodney took a breath, willing himself to calm, to push off the encroaching orgasm for a little longer. "Can I…kiss me?"

Sliding back up, John used his entire body to caress Rodney's dick as he moved, before licking his way in for a sweet, unhurried kiss.

Rodney moaned into it, tasting himself on John's lips, his hands clutching at John's back as the sensations threatened to overwhelm him. God. This was perfect. John knew exactly how to touch him, kiss him, to make him want to come back for more again and again.

John pulled back slightly. "Come for me," he breathed the words into Rodney's mouth.

Leaning up, he kissed John again, letting the other man take control of the kiss as he thrust up into the crease of John's leg between hip and thigh, the friction and John's plundering enough to push him over the edge. Moaning, Rodney came, his body shuddering as John continued to kiss him through his climax, swallowing his moans of pleasure.

So perfect. So good.

John finally let them both come up for air. "Beautiful," he murmured against Rodney's neck, his stubble rough.

Panting he tried to catch his breath, his hands settling on John's waist as his mind slowly came back online. He didn't want to move. He just wanted to feel like this all the time.

John ran his thumbs over Rodney's lips in a gentle caress, softly holding the sides of his face. "You need to go back to the labs today?"

Labs. Work. That what he'd been doing before he'd gotten distracted. "I should…I don't even know what time it is. It's probably late…" Rodney trailed off, trying to see the clock, but something was in front of the readout blocking his view.

John pushed the tip of his thumb into Rodney's mouth and then pulled it out again. "If you need to, it's okay. I should probably take care of a few reports, too."

Rodney sighed, leaning his head back against the pillow and closing his eyes. The only place he wanted to be was with John. "Is it bad that I just don't have the energy to get out of bed?"

Wiggling to get comfortable, using Rodney as a pillow, John chuckled. "I can't imagine why you'd be tired."

"I think someone's kept me busy today."

"Can't imagine who." John started tracing lazy patterns on Rodney's chest.

And McKay just let himself drift, letting the careful strokes and caresses of John's hands and fingers soothing. But just like before, as soon as he began to feel good, happy, the doubts started to filter in. What if this really wasn't what John wanted? What if he was looking for something else? What if what Rodney had asked he'd done just to humor him?

Those very thoughts just made his heart seize in his chest, a sense of impending dread replacing the state of complete contentment he'd achieved.

After a few moments of silence with just their breathing filling the void, Rodney spoke up again, his mouth finally forming the words his mind had been going over for hours. "John, was this afternoon okay for you?"

His lover pushed himself up suddenly, looking confused. "Why wouldn't it have been? Admittedly I'm still confused about your reaction to the wristband, but other than that..."

"I didn't…don't want to do anything…" Rodney began, but broke off, not sure how to explain himself. For a genius this whole relationship/sex thing was confusing and made all rational thought head out the window. But how could even begin to explain what he'd felt and experienced?  "Sometimes all I want to do is make you happy."

"You don't have to do anything special to make me happy, Rodney. For that matter, you don't have to do anything you don't like just because you think I would. That's not what this is about."

"But I liked it. A lot. More than I thought I would."

John tilted his head, still looking confused. "You were supposed to like it. That was the whole point. So what's really bothering you?"

"I guess I'm just trying to figure out when this stopped being about me…for me…" He shook his head. "I don't even think that makes any sense."

John looked at him for a long time, a strange expression on his face as he obviously tried to put the few pieces of the puzzle together, trying to make something out of the few things Rodney had said. While he thought, John had started playing with Rodney's chest hair almost idly. "You're wondering when you started caring as much about what I want as you do about what you want? Is that it?"

"Almost. I guess." Rodney shrugged, closing his eyes again, embarrassment and unease at the conversation finally coming to the forefront. He was apparently the 'teenaged girl' in this relationship, demanding reasons and explanations. He couldn't help but overthink the situation. Brain the size of a planet…overthinking was a given.

"Does it help that I've always been more interested in your pleasure than mine? I..." John was silent for a moment and Rodney refused to open his eyes, not wanting to see what was on John's face. "We're approaching 'talking about our feelings' territory, aren't we?"

"I think so, yes. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"I'm not very good at this part of it." John caught Rodney's face in his hand, caressing him until Rodney opened his eyes. He only continued when he was certain he had Rodney's full attention. "You know I...care...a lot...possibly more than a lot...right?"

"I'm getting that general drift, yes," Rodney said slowly, holding John's gaze.

John flushed, looking uncomfortable, but didn't back down. "I've never been interested in attaching the l-word to a relationship I've been in. I don't...I'm not even sure I felt that way about my ex. That was more about convenience. I...there's nothing I wouldn't do for you. You know that, too, right?"

"But what does this have to do with—"

John placed a finger over his lips, stilling them. "Everything, Rodney. It's never been about my pleasure for me. Just you."

Rodney sighed again as John pulled his fingers away. He wished he knew how to respond, what to say. Some days he felt like he was living in the middle of a dream while other times it seemed like he was in over his head.

"Rodney?" John gave him an almost shy, worried grin. "Feel free to ignore all that if you aren't ready for it yet. I'll understand."

Ignore it? Hardly. Believe it? That was harder.

"But how did this happen to me?" Rodney finally asked, whispering the question as he turned his head to the side away from John.

"What?" John gently turned his face back, catching his eyes. "Why shouldn't it? Everyone deserves l-love."

Rodney sighed again, eyes sliding away, unable to hold John's gaze, unwilling to let him see his fears and doubts so plainly. "I…I don't know."

"You do. You're fucking brilliant and amazing and sexy. Sure, you're not the most socially adept person I've ever met, but that's part of your charm. You wouldn't be nearly as amusing if you weren't...well, you." John leaned in to press a light, chaste kiss against Rodney's forehead.

"But how did it come to be about you for me? How did that happen?"

"I can't answer that one, I'm afraid."

"I know." He paused for a moment. "And neither can I."

"It's okay. You'll figure it out eventually." John brushed a kiss across his lips.

Rodney tightened his arms around John, shifting a little on the bed, feeling the sticky sensation of drying come between them. Ugh.

John must have noticed the grimace. "Up for a shower and then a nap? Then if it's not too late we can always get up and do some work."

"It's late and no, I'm not up for much more than lying in bed right now."

John pushed himself up, getting off the bed and reaching a hand down to Rodney. "So just a shower and bed then."

Rodney scowled at John and the hand he was offering. "That's too much like work right now."

"How about if I promise good rewards? Not to mention, we'll both sleep better if we aren't glued together." John caught Rodney's hand and gave it a light tug, smiling.

"Being glued together is a bad thing?" Rodney asked, letting John pull him upright, wincing a little in discomfort. A moment later and he was tottering on his feet, John holding onto his arm and guiding him toward the bathroom.

John didn't let up until they were both in the shower, hot water raining down on them. He leaned Rodney against the wall then proceeded to wash him, batting away Rodney's hands when he attempted to reach for the washcloth. "I'd rather plaster myself to you clean and not deal with the pain of getting semen out of chest hair in the morning. This way, it's all pleasure."

"But Sheppard—"

"Yes?" John looked up from where he had sunk to his knees and was carefully cleaning between Rodney's legs.

"I can do this."

"Haven't we had this conversation before? I like doing it."

Rodney sighed. "Yes, yes we have. But—"

John kissed the tip of his soft dick. "I like doing this, and I know you like me touching you. So just go with it?"

Rodney stared down at John, his hand caressing Sheppard's face as he nodded silently, hoping that his gesture said everything that he was experiencing, feeling—that moment when you just know beyond a shadow of a doubt that this was everything you wanted and needed and you would do just about anything to hang onto it.

John's smile was brilliant. He started pushing light kisses into each body part as he washed it, turning Rodney at one point to clean his back and very carefully between his ass cheeks. When he was finally done, he rose and turned Rodney back around, catching him in a long, slow, wet kiss.

With his back pressed against the wall and John along his front, all Rodney had to do was feel, melting under the kiss, trying to give as well as he got. He moved to wrap his arms around John, but the other man grabbed his hands, pinning his wrists against the wall at his sides.

"Just let me make you feel good." John breathed into Rodney's mouth, nibbling on his bottom lip.

"You do," he whispered, shifting his body to press into John's, the other man pushing back, holding him firmly against the wall.

Neither of them got hard again—it was still too soon. But John didn't seem to want to get him off. This was more about just enjoying the press of skin, the taste of each other, the comforting weight of bodies getting as close as they could.

Keeping his hands on Rodney's wrists, John trailed his lips over Rodney's face and neck—wherever he could reach without moving his body. Soft sighs, quiet moans, and the sound of slick skin against skin filled the room—the water from the shower fading into the background.

And Rodney just gave himself up to John—closing his eyes and melting—each press of lip and touch unknotting the last of his tense muscles.

John finally shifted, pulling back just slightly. Rodney felt light kisses on each of his eyelids. "I need to clean up and get us out of the water before we turn to prunes."

Rodney nodded, opening his eyes slowly as John pulled away, picking up the washcloth and squirting a dollop of gel on it before he began washing himself off. McKay began to push off to reach for John, but stopped at the look the other man threw his way.

"Where are you going?"

"I was going to help you," Rodney replied, feeling his eyebrows draw together on confusion.

"Oh. I thought you were leaving." John leaned in, pressing another light kiss into Rodney's mouth. "I wasn't done touching you yet."

"Oh," Rodney said once John moved away again. "You hadn't told me I couldn't help or that I couldn't move, so I just assumed—"

"You want to wash me?" John had an unreadable expression on his face.

"I…I just thought it would be appropriate for me to return the favor," Rodney said, shrugging a little. "I thought—"

After a heartbeat, John held out the washcloth, stepping in to brush kisses along Rodney's jaw line. "If you want to, I don't mind. I like your hands on me. But you don't have to feel obligated."

"It wasn't because I felt obligated," Rodney said. "I just…sometimes…sometimes I don't know where we stand with the whole…top/bottom thing and how that works all the time. I mean, I know you're…you and well, you already know how well that whole dynamic works for me. And especially after today in the jumper…which was just amazing, but then I start thinking and wondering if I missed something or should be doing something else, you know, to help you, to be more observant of what you need or want or—"

John moved his kisses to Rodney's lips, stopping him from talking for a moment. When his lover seemed satisfied that he was done for the moment, he pulled back again. "It works however we want it to work, and even that doesn't have to be the same all the time. You aren't missing anything, and if you want something from me, all you have to do is ask—even if it's just wanting me to stand still and let you run things for a few minutes."

"Honestly," Rodney said, glancing to the side, "I don't think that will happen very often. For me that doesn't…" He shrugged.

John's free hand came up to cup Rodney's face again. "That doesn't get you as excited as letting go and letting me play does. I'm the same way with being in charge—I don't mind and I enjoy being submissive every now and then as a change of pace, but I get more out of this usually."

Rodney rested his hands on John's hips, his thumbs caressing skin as he leaned into John's touch, letting Sheppard support him, holding him steady.

"So, what do you say we finish the shower and take this somewhere less wet? I'm starting to feel a bit pruney."

"Sure," Rodney said with a nod, waiting for his lover to take the lead, holding his eyes steadily on John's.

John brought the still-soapy washcloth up between them. "Do you want to do the honors?"

"It's…um, up to you."

"I know. But do you want to?" John leaned in to kiss along Rodney's neck.

Rodney hummed, tilting his head to the side. "I want whatever you want."

John huffed a laugh into Rodney's skin, then pulled away. He handed over the washcloth with a leer. "Wash me. Put those amazing hands all over my body."

Rodney smiled crookedly as he raked his eyes up and down John's wet, naked body. "I can do that."

John leaned back against the wall, putting his hands behind his head. "I'm all yours."

Pausing a moment to plan his strategy, McKay finally moved in, attacking every piece of skin with a fierce determination—the washcloth rubbing and scrubbing the skin clean before he rinsed it off, pressing kisses to the area before moving on. He moved quickly—because they were both turning into prunes under all of this water—working his way down John's front before turning him around and doing the same to his back, finally pressing a kiss to the back of John's neck before stepping away.

John was still for a moment, then turned back around, a goofy, relaxed grin on his face. "What about my hair? It's feeling neglected."

"Oh. Right. Hair." Rodney turned, hanging the cloth from one of the bars in the shower before picking up his shampoo bottle, dumping some in his hands and rubbing them together to spread the soap. Moving back to John, he turned the man slightly before massaging his scalp, making a good deal of suds before carefully rinsing it out.

John moaned and slumped against the wall, eyes closing in pleasure. "Okay, feel free to do this any time you want."

"Anytime you want."

"Feels good." John leaned into Rodney's touch, as he washed away the last of the soap. Rodney was pretty sure the noise Sheppard was making could be classified as a purr.

"Glad you like it," Rodney whispered, smiling to himself.

"You have the best hands."

"Ah…thanks," Rodney flushed at the compliment, feeling warmth on his cheeks, but he couldn't help but smile and feel happy. He'd given John that look, made him feel relaxed and good.

John's eyes were still closed, although the water finally shut off. He pushed into Rodney's hands a bit in an obvious attempt to encourage further playing with his hair. "Love watching you in the labs, waving your hands all around. Makes me want to do obscene things to you. Makes me want to be whatever doohickey is getting all that attention."

Rodney obliged, running his fingers through John's hair, rubbing his scalp with the pads of his fingers, shivering slightly as the cooler air seeped into the bathroom. "And you already do obscene things to me, John, so that's no different than usual."

His lover was quickly turning into a puddle of Sheppard goo. "Mmmm, but it makes me want to do them to you right there in the lab. Wanna be the one you look at like that."

"And that not might be a good thing, generally—for either of us."

"I know. Shy I don't. Doesn't stop me from wanting to, though."

"John?"

"Mmmm?"

"I don't mean to spoil the mood or anything, but it's kind of cold…"

John's eyes opened, and he gave Rodney a sheepish smile. "Oh. Yeah. Sorry. Let's go snuggle instead."

"Sorry."

"What for? I like that, too." John took his hand and pulled him out, grabbing towels for both of them off a nearby shelf.

Taking the towel John handed him, Rodney began to dry himself off, shivering a little more now with his feet on the cold floor.

John stripped the water from his own body quickly, then used his towel to help Rodney dry off. Once they were both done, he pulled Rodney back into the bedroom, dropping his towel on the floor along the way and encouraging Rodney to do the same. He got them both settled in the bed, pulling the warm blanket up, and wrapping himself around Rodney in his usual sleeping position.

McKay sighed, relaxing into the mattress as John's arm tightened around him, shivering as his body adjusted to the new temperature.

John's breath was hot against his shoulder. "So, still up for playing tomorrow?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I be?"

A kiss was pressed into Rodney's shoulder. "Just checking. If I wasn't so sated right now, I'd probably be getting hard over the thought of it."

"John," Rodney said after a minute, leaning back a little so he could see the other man's face. "I know you're trying to be good and ease me into this, but we've been….we've been doing this for weeks now. You really don't have to ask me about everything. Wasn't that the point of agreeing to this in the first place, that you were the one who called the shots? If this is something you really don't want to do, just tell me and then we'll just go back to having our normal hot sex—which is fine with me." He paused, trying to ignore the slightly shocked expression on John's face. "I'm just having…it's that…I think I need you to decide what we want to do. I don't like second-guessing you or me or us. I know you said that whatever I do is fine, but what if it really isn't?"

John sat up on one elbow, blinking slowly. "I didn't think you... I know you enjoy it when you mange to find your headspace, but I still worry that when you're not that deep, that you'll, well, that I'll scare you away. I don't want to smother you."

"I think you know me well enough to know if I don't like something."

"I do. But..." John put his head down on Rodney's chest, toying with the nipple closest to him. "I...know myself well enough to know that there will be times I'll do something you may not enjoy as much as I do, and I guess I don't want to drive you away with stuff like that."

Part of Rodney balked at the comment. He shifted back, sitting up partially, the blanket falling down to his waist. "Do you think that little of me? Do you think that I'd throw everything away so quickly?"

"No!" John followed him up, alarm all over his face. "Rodney, I don't...I just... I don't want to fuck this up."

"Then, what's the problem? Is it me? If it's me, then just come out with it and just say something because I'm not one for beating around the bush."

"No!" John got a hand around his neck and pulled Rodney in for an almost desperate kiss. "The problem is me worrying that I'm going to fuck this up. I've never had someone I wanted this much, and I'm terrified I'm going to do something to make you leave."

"Like what? I know almost all of your horrible and annoying habits. I've more or less offered myself to you on a silver platter. What more do you want?"

John was kissing his way down Rodney's body, his own shaking slightly. "You. I just...I want you. I don't want to lose you."

"John," Rodney said, pulling back, his hands on Sheppard's shoulders, "you have me."

With a growl-whine, John pushed Rodney into the bed, pinning his arms and catching his mouth in an almost bruising kiss. "Mine," he whispered when they finally came up for air.

Panting, Rodney nodded. "Yours."

John held his eyes for a long time, then licked his way back into Rodney's mouth for another kiss, before finally re-settling them both in their former places. "Get some sleep. Tomorrow is going to be fun."

"John—"

"Yes?"

"Are you…is this, okay? I didn't—"

"It's okay, Rodney. I hold a lot back. I'll...let more of it out. Just, promise me if I push too far, you'll tell me. Otherwise, I won't ask again."

"You'll know."

"Good. Now sleep. You're going to spend most of tomorrow in low-level arousal, so get some rest while you can."

Rodney shifted, getting comfortable as John settled in, arms wrapped around him, legs tangled together. The other man fell into slumber quickly, his breathing evening out. Rodney knew John was right, he needed to sleep. He had so much to do tomorrow.

He ended up laying there for a while, listening to John breathing and the sounds of the slumbering city before he finally drifted off, his hand resting on top of John's.

Rodney woke up to someone sucking on his nipple.

When he opened his eyes, he saw two amused hazel eyes watching him. When John noticed he was awake, he bit the nipple he had been playing with lightly before sitting up to grin. "Morning."

"You're up early," Rodney said, yawning, stretching as best he could with John half on top of him.

"Wanted to play a little before you had to go. Besides, I figured you would want to go get some work done in the lab before the meetings start." John licked the nipple, then blew on it, sending shivers up Rodney's body.

"Work would be a good thing seeing that I ended up in bed last night far earlier than I originally anticipated."

"But you feel rested and ready to face the day without a gallon of coffee first, right?"

"I wouldn't go that far."

John chuckled. "I won't keep you long then. We showered last night, so I'll let you get up and get out of here in a minute."

"I guess it would have helped if I'd actually slept as long as you did," Rodney said scowling slightly, his eyebrow rising as he watched John's finger trace patterns on his chest.

"Why didn't you sleep?" John was steadily moving lower, although he was taking his sweet time about it.

"I slept. It just took me a while to drift off."

"I'll have to do a better job of wearing you out today than I did yesterday, then."

"I was tired but I think our little…discussion got my blood pumping a bit."

"So no letting you think before bed. That's a challenge, but I think I'm up to it." John had worked his way far enough down that he could lean in and lick a drop of pre-come off the tip of Rodney's dick. "Happy to see me this morning?"

"I think that much would be obvious," Rodney replied rolling his eyes as he glanced down at John and his own morning erection.

"All men are horny in the morning. Is this just general morning erection, or 'wow, John's licking me' erection?" John grinned and licked him.

Rodney bit back a yelp. "Little of both I think."

"That's not going to work for me. Your dick should know it belongs to me." This time John mouthed his way up Rodney's cock, giving the tip a little swirl with his tongue before looking back up again.

Rodney was panting, clutching at the blankets as he watched John suck him, play with him, his erection far more demanding than it had been a few moments ago. "Oh, god…I think…I think it knows."

"Does it? I don't know..." John fondled his balls absently, tugging at them, rolling them between his fingers as he stared off into space for a moment. "I think it needs a reminder."

"Oh, John…oh…" Rodney moaned, his head dropping back against the pillow as he closed his eyes and opened his legs wider.

"I was going to let you come this morning before we started the day, but I think your dick needs some time to think about things." The cool feeling of the cock ring being slipped on made Rodney sit up enough to stare at John with wide eyes.

"Nonononono. Come on. Please," Rodney begged, gasping as it tightened down.

A low vibration started to come from the ring, and John ran his finger up Rodney one more time, leaning in to lick away the pre-come again, and kiss the tip of his erection. Then, with a grin, he rolled off the bed and started pulling on his boxers. "With the exception of using the restroom, you don't touch yourself today."

"It's not like I can come like this anyway," Rodney whined, rolling to the side as his body shuddered, a moan rumbling out of his throat.

"Doesn't matter. Your dick belongs to me, and today I'm feeling possessive. I don't want any other hands on it but mine, including your own."

Burying his head in the pillow, Rodney gasped, trying to gain some kind of control. "Fine. No touching," he finally said, repeating John's orders. "Anything else, sir?" The last part added almost as an afterthought.

John growled and put a hand on Rodney's ass, teasing his entrance with one finger. "Mine. I want you to meet me in the mess for dinner at 1930. Don't be late, or you'll have to wait even longer once I get you back here. We're going to eat a good meal, so don't show up, grab a roll, and then expect to come back here for sex."

Rodney bucked up into John's hand, feeling the digit slide in a little, moaning at the dual sensation. "Oh…oh god….yes, fine. Dinner. 1930. Mess hall."

John continued to lightly finger-fuck him. "I'm not going to give you many options today, but I will give you one now. You aren't going to come until tonight, and you will be reminded throughout the day that your dick is mine. But right now, I want to fuck you. I want to come in your beautiful ass and feel you squirm under me. But I also don't want to push you beyond what you think you can handle. So your choice is this: do you want to be fucked, or do you want to blow me and taste me as I come down your throat?"

"Oh god…" Rodney groaned, pushing back against John's hand. "Fuck me," he finally said, panting out the answer.

"Good." John kissed his ass and then the fingers disappeared. Rodney heard the snick of the lube being opened, and two fingers were pushed deep inside. "I've emailed you my schedule for the day. I'll be in the senior staff meeting with you after lunch, but you have the rest of my day there as well. There are three times marked for 'paperwork', during which I'll be in my office that overlooks the west pier." John twisted his fingers, hitting Rodney's prostate. "If you want to be fucked again before tonight, you can prepare yourself, come in, and drop your pants, and I'll take you hard over the desk."

"Oh god, oh god," Rodney moaned, shuddering and whimpering, hands clenching and unclenching at his sides.

John pulled his fingers out, to be replaced with the blunt tip of his dick. He pushed in slow, not stopping until he was fully inside. "If you do come for a mid-day fucking, make sure you slick yourself up good, since I won't stop to check. I'll just bend you over the desk and take you. Bring the gag with you, since you'll put it on before you present your ass to me. It's a remote office, but we don't want to take chances, do we?"

"Oh god….no, no chances," Rodney whimpered, tightening and loosening his muscles around John, enabling John's cock to slide in a little more. "So full…feels so good," Rodney murmured, his body adjusting to Sheppard. 

John started to thrust, pulling almost out and then slamming back in, and it didn't take him long to come. "Oh god, Rodney, so good. You are so fucking good."

Rodney moaned, sobbing a little at the pain in his own cock, strangled as it was. But John felt so good inside him, coming deep inside him. "Which…which…gag?" he finally managed to ask, the words slow in coming as he tried to grit them out.

John pulled out, a warning tap to Rodney's ass making him hold still while his lover disappeared for a moment. Then he was being cleaned, the warm washcloth dragging against his skin. "I'll give it to you before you leave. Just the cloth one I think, since I want to hear you moan for me. Turn over."

He moved slowly, carefully, trying not to give himself any more friction or pressure on his aching cock. He settled on his back a moment later, looking up at John, his eyes begging for release even though he knew it was hours in the future.

John smiled, gently. "No, you don't get to come yet. But I won't let you leave here like this either." He kept his kisses light, letting his hand rest on Rodney's stomach, giving him something to focus on. John didn't let up until Rodney's breath was no longer coming in pants, although he was still hard.

"Hurts…" Rodney whined, clutching at John.

"Shhh, just close your eyes, take some deep breaths."

Rodney took a deep breath and closed his eyes, feeling John curl around him, wrapping his arms around him, laying half on top.

A quiet beep made John sit up, dragging a thumb along Rodney's jaw to make him open his eyes. "That's the warning bell. We need to get you dressed and out of here if you want time to work before your staff meeting at 1000.

"I should," Rodney said, realizing that he'd almost drifted off to sleep, soothed by John's hand stroking rhythmically along his arm.

"Yup. Come on genius, time to go make sure your minions haven't blown anything up while you were busy being fucked through the floor of the jumper yesterday."

Rodney groaned as John helped him upright. "It wasn't exactly through the floor of the jumper," he said, the constant low vibration of the cock ring distracting.

"True. I'll have to rectify that another day. I have a lot of jumper fantasies we haven't touched on yet."

"Are you trying to drive me crazy immediately after you managed to bring me down?" Rodney growled, looking with suspicion at his boxers.

John grinned, his own boxers and pants already pulled on, dog tags glittering in his chest hair. The vibrations coming from the ring spiked for a moment, then returned to the low-grade hum. "I haven't even started trying to drive you crazy yet today."

"I do have to work today!"

"And I'll let you. Mostly. I wouldn't recommend standing at any of your meetings though."

"Oh god, no. Sitting is the order of the day, but thanks to a sore ass that won't be easy either," Rodney commented, finally tugging on his boxers and pants—very carefully.

"Ah, but it's a good sore." John had gotten close enough to pinch Rodney's ass once before pulling his black t-shirt over his head. "Every time you move today—and even when you don't—you'll be reminded of what we did yesterday, and what we're going to do tonight."

Rodney moved over to John, closing the distance between them until he was only a few inches away. "I'm not about ready to forget," he whispered before diving in, giving John as dirty and wet a kiss as he could, trying to let him know that he was okay.

"Mmmm." John pulled back enough to nibble his way along Rodney's jaw. "Go to work, lover. Try and get as much as you can done this morning, because I can almost guarantee I'll be getting more creative as the day goes on."

"You need more work to do," Rodney said, moving over to the desk where he'd left his shirt, sniffing it before tugging it on.

"You have a spare uniform in my drawer if you need it you know. And nope, I have a lot to get done today. I'm perfectly capable of working and thinking about sex at the same time."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rodney said, rolling his eyes. "On both counts."

John came up behind him, wrapping his arms around Rodney's waist and pulling him tight up against his chest. The cock ring started to vibrate a little harder. "Every time I think about you today, you're going to feel it. Every time I think about how tight your ass is, how good you taste, how badly I want to be touching you," the ring vibrated harder, "you'll know it."

"Oh, god," Rodney said, clutching at his uniform jacket in his hands as he sagged back against John.

It returned to the low hum again. John sucked Rodney's earlobe into his mouth, swirling his tongue around it as he dropped his voice to a whisper. "Just be glad I don't have access to a plug. If I did, I'd make you wear that all day too. Your cock vibrating, your ass full, but neither enough to get you off. When we find the Pegasus equivalent of a sex store, I am buying them out of all their stock."

"Oh god…John…" Rodney moaned, wanting to come so badly, but trying not to react—unsuccessfully.

John just chuckled and pulled away, quickly finishing getting dressed. "All right, I have my own morning agenda, so I'll see you at the staff meeting. Have a—pleasurable—day."

A moment later and John was out the door, leaving Rodney standing and panting in the middle of the room, trying desperately to will his growing erection down. It took a while before he was able to move again, grabbing his laptop and small tablet from yesterday off the desk before heading to the mess to grab coffee and breakfast.

Thankfully it was still early enough that no one was in the mess or labs, enabling him to get to work quickly, absorbing himself in the data. A few times he felt the cock ring begin to vibrate harder, the first time nearly making him drop his coffee mug.

The second time it did that, he wasn't as surprised, but Radek had been in the room, raising an eyebrow as he cursed quietly—louder than he originally thought.

By the fourth time, he had his head in his hands as he cursed John very creatively in Russian—praying that the Czech couldn't understand him.

"I did not know you were so fluent in Russian swearing. Even Kavenaugh usually does not get such language. What is wrong?" Radek had moved closer, and was looking at him carefully.

Rodney's head snapped up quickly, eyes wide. "It's nothing."

"It is not nothing, or you would not be inventing new ways to abuse the human anatomy —those things really are not possible. So tell me what is wrong, and I will help you fix it, and we will avoid any casualties today because you will not murder whomever has obtained your ire."

"I'm fine, just…" Rodney sighed, thanking whatever gods there were when the vibrating settled back to its lowest setting. "I'm not sure breakfast is sitting very well this morning and I'd rather not go into any conversations about the state of my digestive track."

One of Radek's eyebrows went up. "You invent new swear words for dodgy egg-like substances, but not for scientists who nearly blow us up on a regular basis?"

"Look, can we just drop this?"

Radek watched him for another moment before nodding. "Fine. We have meeting in ten minutes however."

"I know what time it is," Rodney growled, not looking forward to the science staff meeting.

"Just reminding you, so you can use the remaining time to tell eggs where they can stuff themselves. And really, it is disturbing that you have such a kinky mind. There are some things I just do not want to know."

"Oh…bugger off already," Rodney muttered, turning back to his computer, trying to force his mind away from his very slowly fading erection.

Radek muttered a few things in Czech, but returned to his workstation.

Instead of pacing around the room during his weekly meeting, Rodney found himself sitting behind the large desk in the science department workroom. He got a few odd looks from several of the scientists, but a combination of scowls from him and looks from Radek had them set straight—at least for now.

About halfway through, the cock ring began to vibrate at one of its higher settings, cutting off his sentence mid-word.

"Rodney?" Radek's voice had lost the light, teasing tone of earlier—he sounded worried now. "Perhaps I should call Doctor Beckett."

"No, I'm fine. It'll pass in a minute. Just…" he waved his hand toward the Czech as he tried not to double over. He was going to have a word with John when this was done.

"It is not fine. There is something wrong with you. We can finish this meeting later, and you can go to the infirmary to be checked out."

"Radek, just continue the damn meeting," Rodney said, his voice sharp, thankful that the vibrations were beginning to slow once again.

Everyone else looked like they were at a tennis match, bouncing back and forth between watching Rodney and his second-in-command, who was crossing his arms over his chest. "We have covered all the important points, only the heads of the various departments are left to report."

"So let them report," he said, taking a breath as things got back to 'annoying', the cock ring vibrating away on its lowest setting.

Radek caught Kavanagh’s eye—the man was sneering, but he took the invitation and stood up, proceeding to drone on about how the chemistry labs needed more time, attention, and resources than everyone else.

"Yes, yes. So nothing's changed since last week. Next," Rodney said, cutting him off mid-way through his report.

"I wasn't finished, McKay. Why don't you go run along and cry to Beckett about whatever paper cut is bothering you today and let us finish the meeting in peace?" Kavenaugh had stood up and taken Rodney's usual spot at the front of the room, preening.

"Yes, you're done. Who's next?"

Kavenaugh opened his mouth again, about to speak, when Rodney cut him off.

"If you don't go back to your seat I'll call security to take you out of the room. Do you understand what I'm telling you?"

"You can't do that! I'm the head of the chemistry department!"

"I'm not in the mood to deal with you and your pathetic excuse for a hissy fit. Watch me," Rodney said, raising his hand to tap his earpiece.

"Fine. But I'm putting this little macho display in my report." Kavenaugh dropped back into his chair, pouting a bit.

"Go shove it up your ass," Rodney muttered, gesturing for the next scientist to come forward. The rest of the meeting didn't go too long, but by the time they finished it was already time to head to the briefing room for the senior staff meeting.

Radek caught him before he could leave, still looking concerned. "Rodney?"

"What, what is it?"

"If you are not feeling well..."

"I said I was fine. I have a meeting I need to be at."

Radek gave up. "Fine. Just promise me if whatever it is gets worse, you will seek help."

If only the Czech knew… "Yes, yes, fine. I promise. Happy?"

"No, but I will check with you later." With a shake of his head and more mutterings, Radek disappeared around the corner, headed back to the main part of the lab.

Rodney sighed, taking a deep breath and willing himself to calm down. He was only a few hours into the day and it was slowly going insane. Every moment he wasn't working he was thinking about John and what they'd be doing later. It didn't make the situation any easier on him, however.

Stopping by the mess, he grabbed a new cup of coffee, walking into the briefing room to find that he was the last one to arrive. Doctor Weir and Carson glancing up from where they'd been talking, watching him as he walked in.

"Should you be drinking that?" Carson asked, an eyebrow raised at him.

Rodney caught John's stare out of the corner of his eye, but he refused to turn. "What do you mean?"

"From what I've heard, you're a bit peaky today." Carson's sharp eyes were looking him over carefully, probably searching for signs of injury or illness.

"Who called you, Zelenka? I'm fine—just like I told him."

"Aye, Radek called to tell me he was concerned. Said you were'na acting like yourself. When this meeting is over, I'd like you to come down to the infirmary so I can check you out."

He watched as John hid his smirk behind his hand. "I'm fine. I don't need a check-up. Can we just start this meeting instead of talking about my perfectly fine state of health?"

John finally chimed in, before Carson had a chance to say anything else. "He looks fine to me, Doc."

"See," Rodney said gesturing to John as he sat down, the cock ring beginning to vibrate a little more enthusiastically.

Carson looked back and forth between them for a moment, gaze narrowed, but he let it drop. "Elizabeth, what's on the agenda for today?"

Thankfully, the meeting continued after that without a hitch, John altering the intensity of the vibrations throughout, awarding him a few long looks from Carson. When it was finally over—and the cock ring back to its lowest setting—Beckett grabbed Rodney as he was leaving, trying to skink away to his office to try and get some work done.

"Infirmary. Now."

"Carson, really. I'm fine."

"I was watching you, Rodney. You tried to hide it, but I saw the faces you were making in that meeting."

"Carson—"

"You can either tell me what the hell is wrong with you, or I can run every test I can think of to find out. Your choice."

As Rodney tried to find an excuse Carson would accept, John was sliding up next to them. “He’s fine, Carson. We’re trying out a new Ancient gizmo, but since we aren’t sure if it will be of any use to anyone else, we didn’t want to say anything.”

"Please, Carson. If there was something wrong I would have told you."

Carson looked back and forth between them, then nodded curtly. "Fine. But if whatever it is that you're playing with backfires or does anything unexpected..."

"It won't."

With a shake of his head and several muttered curses about reckless men trying to drive him batty, Carson left them, heading to the infirmary. He didn't get far before he stopped and turned back around, eyes going wide and face going red.

Rodney's stomach dropped.

"You...the two of you... You know what, I din'na think I want to know."

"I'm really fine, Carson," Rodney said after a minute, holding the other man's gaze.

"A...aye. I think I'll be going now." The doctor fled, still blushing bright red.

John chuckled. “So, how’s your day been going? Had lunch yet? I’m headed there now.”

"No, I didn't. And can I ask you to lay off when I'm trying to conduct meetings?" Rodney asked as they walked toward the mess together.

"What fun is that?" John grabbed two trays and handed one over. He leaned in, grabbing for the silverware but getting close enough to whisper softly, "Mine," before heading down the line to grab food.

Rodney groaned to himself, trying not to react as the vibrations increased again—up two steps from before. Taking a deep breath, he grabbed a few items for lunch before moving quickly to sit down, frowning as John joined him a moment later.

"You know, I have no idea what this meat is, but it tastes just like turkey. God I miss turkey sandwiches."

"You don't want to know what it is, Major. Better that way," Rodney replied, his mind chanting "calm down, calm down, calm down." No one could hear anything. No one knew that John was slowly driving him out of his mind. No one knew how much this possessiveness turned him on.

Except for John.

Who was also watching him closely, a smile hovering about the edges of his lips. "So, I was thinking, after dinner tonight, how about chess? I used to play, and I heard some of the scientists brought boards. Can you borrow a set from someone?"

"Chess?" Rodney asked, his voice going up several octaves as his head snapped up, his fork poised mid-air. "You want to play chess?"

"Yep. Chess." John smirked. "You afraid you can't beat me?"

"I know I can beat you. That's not the issue," Rodney said, shifting in his seat as he dug into his lunch, suddenly ravenous. Apparently the roll he'd grabbed this morning had not been enough to hold him. "I thought we had something else planned."

"Oh we do, but I think chess, too. I was pretty good at it as a teenager. Undefeated." Grinning, John polished off his sandwich. "So you'll find a set for us to use? I still have some chocolate if you need to trade with someone. Be nice to be able to keep it for use any time we get the urge to play."

"I don't need to ask anyone for a set," Rodney said around a mouthful of food. "I have one. I didn't take you for a chess player, Major." A few seconds later the vibrations trailed off, resuming their low-level settings and he took a deep breath, shifting again.

"Didn't know that was one of your personal items." John looked like he wanted to bounce, but was holding himself back. "I haven't played in years, but like I said, I used to love it. My Grandfather taught me."

"Huh. And yes, that was one of the things I brought along." He speared a piece of lettuce with his fork but ended up waving it at John as he spoke. "But where did this whole 'I want to play chess thing' come from? There are a lot of better things we could be doing with our time."

John absently reached for the roll on Rodney's tray, his own long gone. "If you don't like chess, why'd you bring the board?"

Rodney scowled as John bit into the roll, but since he'd already had two today, he wasn't going to complain about it. "I didn't say I didn't like it. Obviously I enjoy the game if I brought along my chess set. There just haven't been many opportunities to play and as you know, you're dealing with a genius here, so I know full well that there are plenty of other activities we could be doing with our spare time." Draining the last of his coffee from the mug, he dropped it on his empty tray.

"Good. So bring your set tonight. We'll play a round or two after dinner." John stood up, and the vibrations spiked hard, briefly, before settling back down again. "See ya later, Rodney."

McKay sputtered for a minute as his arousal spiked in time with John's teasing, cursing the Major as he strode away while Rodney was forced to wait a few minutes to get himself under control.

But of course, this afternoon instead of working, he found himself thinking about John at odd times—when he wasn't cursing the man for playing with the vibration intensities of the cock ring.

"Radek," he finally said around 1500 as he rose to his feet. "I'm going to take a break. I need to stretch my legs."

Zelenka looked up, surprised. "You are taking a break? You never take breaks. We must physically drag you from lab screaming."

"If you must know, my ass is numb from sitting and I need to think. This thing," he said waving to the screen, "is driving me nuts." Among other things, he added to himself.

Radek snorted. "Now this I believe. Go, I will stay and stand between labs and rampant stupidity that threatens to overwhelm us."

Rodney rolled his eyes and shook his head as he walked out the door, rolling his shoulders to try to ease the tension. There was one thing he knew that would solve his problem, but that was off limits until John was good and ready. He ended up swinging by the mess and grabbing a bottle of water as he meandered through the halls, his mind occupied with John and physics problems in equal measure.

He ended up standing outside John's quarters, not sure how he ended up there, but he palmed the door and stepped inside, letting out a breath he didn't know he'd been holding. Easing to the bed, he sat on the edge, his hand resting on the pillow and remembering waking up this morning.

Coming to a quick decision, he stood again, unbuttoning and shoving his BDUs and boxers down and grabbing the lube. He settled on his side, clothes bunched up at his ankles as he slicked up his fingers, pressing them inside, preparing and stretching himself. It felt good, but it wasn't the same as when John did it.

Once he could get three fingers in and he thought he was lubed enough he wiped his hand off on the dirty shirt on the floor next to the bed and carefully pulled his clothes back on. He still had the gag John had given him in his pocket and Sheppard's office on the west pier wasn't far by way of transporter.

A few minutes later and he was standing outside John's office, chiming before he entered. John's voice called out—he sounded tired—and Rodney stepped inside, locking the door behind him. He saw John's eyebrow rise when he realized who was there and then watched as his eyes widened as Rodney pulled out the gag, tying it into place without John's direction.

Once he was sure it was in place, Rodney stood waiting, hands clasped in the small of his back as arousal drummed through him.

"Fuck. I didn't actually think you'd...God, you're hot." John watched, his eyes going dark with need. "Unbutton your pants, and push them and your boxers down to your knees. Then bend over the desk, hands flat on the surface."

Rodney moved slowly, deliberately, eyes on John the entire time, watching as Sheppard shifted and squirmed in his chair, paperwork forgotten. Spreading his legs as much as his pants allowed, Rodney leaned down, placing his hands the way John had ordered him to.

And then he waited.

John rose slowly, unbuttoning his pants and pushing them aside enough to start stroking himself. The cock ring started to vibrate a little harder as he moved behind Rodney, hands moving underneath his blue science shirt to play with nipples aching to be touched. Rodney felt John's erection at his entrance, and then John was pushing in, moaning as he encountered the lube there, feeling how Rodney had prepped himself.

It hurt a little—since John always did a better job at the preparation part. Rodney was far too impatient, but the discomfort quickly turned to pleasure as he was filled, feeling John's balls against his ass when he settled in all the way. Rodney moaned, the gag absorbing most of the sound, as he was caught between John's hands and impaled on his cock.

"Brace yourself. When I move, it's going to be hard and fast."

Rodney tried to adjust, but trapped as he was there wasn't much he could do except hold on.

John started to move, and true to his word it was hard and fast. He adjusted slightly and started hitting Rodney's prostate on every stroke, making him see stars as his need grew, with no release in sight. The desk moved slightly with each stroke, but it didn't take long before John was coming, growling into Rodney's ear as he filled him.

Panting and whimpering into the gag, Rodney's head hung down as John held onto him allowing him to feel every tremble and shudder as he came down from his climax.

John was leaning against him heavily, but as he caught his breath, he started to kiss the sweat-damp skin under Rodney's collar. The vibrations returned to the low hum again, and John's hands moved from playful and arousing to comforting and soothing on Rodney's stomach. "So good. You're so fucking good."

Rodney sobbed into the gag a little, hurting as his erection strained within the cock ring's strangle-hold. But the feel of John against him and in him was heaven.

"Shh, hey, it's okay. I've got you." John pulled out slowly, using a scrap of cloth tossed on the desk to clean Rodney up and get them both tucked away. His hands were gentle as he sat down in one of the guest chairs right behind him, pulling Rodney into his lap. It was a bit awkward, but John managed to get his arms around Rodney, holding him close.

It took a few minutes before the pain subsided, John's comforting words and caresses helping to bring him down from the edge. Rodney had turned his face in toward John's neck, closing his eyes as he just let himself float, letting the other man take care of him and hold him for a little while.

John had worked a hand around to the back of Rodney's head, and pulled the gag free. As soon as it was gone, his lips were on Rodney's pulling him into a gentle kiss.

Humming into the kiss, Rodney shifted a little to get a better angle.

John kept it light, pulling back every time Rodney made an attempt to deepen the kiss beyond a certain point. When they finally broke for air, his fingers started tracing patterns along Rodney's neck and jaw. "Better?"

He sighed, nodding. "Yeah."

"This is hard for you, isn't it?" John let one hand fall to Rodney's thigh, massaging lightly. "You're doing good, though."

"Frustrating. I've never been aroused for so long without taking care of the problem."

"Mmm, I'm enjoying it, knowing you're hard for me all day. It's hot and sexy. And coming here, ready for me? Amazing." John pulled him in to another kiss. "You haven't touched yourself at all today, have you?"

"No. Not much good in that, is there?"

"When you prepared yourself, used your fingers, did it feel good? Did you think about how much you wanted me inside you?"

"You feel better. It's not the same when I do it," Rodney said after a moment, closing his eyes as he leaned into John's shoulder. "And yes. I thought about how you'd feel, filling me, and how you'd look after you'd taken me."

The caresses and touches continued, John not staying in any one spot too long, avoiding anything that would arouse Rodney again. "One of these days, I'll want to watch you do it—watch you finger-fuck yourself, watch you come just from that."

"Whatever you want, John," Rodney said quietly, finally feeling himself relax again, some of the tension in his neck dissipating.

"And then, after you come like that, I'll slip inside you, feel you all tight and hot around me. But that's for another day. I have different plans for tonight."

Rodney moaned a little, thinking about what John could have in mind—especially since he'd been very unspecific about it.

John angled Rodney's head so he could kiss him again. "We need to get back to work. I have to figure out how we're going to stretch our inventory." He sighed.

"I know. You sound better, though."

John pressed a small smile into Rodney's neck. "Yeah, I really needed this. Thank you. Every time I manage to get one thing figured out—like how to extend our ammunition—I realize it was at the expense of something else critical, like medicines. God, being in command really sucks sometimes."

"Yes, it does," Rodney replied, letting out a long breath. "And now I get to go stare at my computer screen for a few more hours and yell at the idiots in the department as they try to do something else that will most likely blow up in our faces."

The cock ring buzzed him, reminding him it was there. "It won't be all bad."

Rodney groaned into John's shoulder. "For you, maybe."

"Mmm, knowing you'll be working on equations, yelling, waving those hands around, and all the while that beautiful cock will be hard and leaking just for me."

"Oh, come on, John. Please…" Rodney begged as he felt the vibrations increase again.

"Please what?"

"You just brought me down, can't you give me a few minutes to breathe?"

"Gasping and panting don't count as breathing?"

"Usually, no."

John chuckled. "I disagree. In fact," the vibrations increased several steps up from where they had been most of the day, "that's as low as it's going to get until tonight."

Rodney shuddered and moaned, closing his eyes as he buried his head in John's shoulder again, breathing heavily as he tried to control himself, tried to get used to the sensations running through his body.

"Relax into it. Stop trying to fight it so much, and you might actually discover you enjoy the build up more than you thought you would."

"That's easy…easy for you to say," Rodney grumbled even as he tried to relax.

"You don't think I'm aroused thinking about you reacting every time I start to think about how much I want you? I might not be wearing a cock ring, but other than when I've come inside you, I'm not touching myself either."

Breathing deeply for a few minutes finally gave Rodney enough time to adjust to the higher setting, letting him push it to the back of his mind and concentrate on other things. The constant sensations, though, kept him on edge.

John's arms tightened around him for a moment, then relaxed. "Back to work?"

"Unfortunately. Radek might send out the dogs soon."

"And I need to get these reports to Elizabeth today. We have teams scheduled to go out over the next few days, and she needs to know how to prioritize what they negotiate for."

Rodney sighed, but opened his eyes and straightened in John's lap. "Sorry about…" Rodney waved his hand toward John. "I'm just not used—"

John caught his hand and pushed a kiss into the palm. "Sorry about what?"

"For…you know…" Rodney made a face, not wanting to try and explain, hoping that John would understand.

"Again, why are you sorry?" John was still pressing kisses into his hand, adding his wrist into the mix. "If I didn't want you to come here, to me, I wouldn't have told you to."

Rodney replied, the words mumbled. "I should be able to…you know, deal with this."

"Deal with what? The fact that you want me as much as I want you? That your body is reacting exactly how I want it to?" John forced him to look him in the eye. "This isn't about seeing how much you can take before you give in. It isn't about breaking you in some way, or trying to bring you down a level. It's about me and you, and wanting each other, and the fact that I'm aroused knowing you're aroused and can't just lose yourself in your work to forget about that fact."

"But it's like I'm addicted to you or something!" Rodney finally said, the words a little louder than he expected. "I should be able to deal with the whole vibrating cock ring on my own, but I needed your touch to bring me down."

John's smile was almost blinding in its intensity, and he pulled Rodney in for a fierce kiss. "I didn't want you to 'deal with it' on your own. I need to touch you, Rodney, probably as much as you need to be touched."

"But—"

"But nothing. Is it really so hard to admit you like to be with me, have my hands on you? This," John gave his aching dick a gentle squeeze, "is just to give you an excuse to just let go and enjoy it."

"It's just hard to replace thirty-six years of life experience and ingrained reactions and expectations with a few months of new ones." Rodney paused, placing a hand on John's cheek. "And I really, really love having your hands on me."

John leaned his head slightly, pushing into Rodney's hand. "Not alone anymore. You'll get used to it eventually. I'm patient, I can wait. And in the meantime, I'm going to have a lot of fun playing with you, showing you what your body can do. I haven't done half the things I want to with you yet."

Rodney groaned, leaning forward to press a kiss against John's lips before he rose. "I should be getting back."

"Yeah. Work. But we still have dinner to look forward to. And chess. And then... you'll just have to see."

"You are an evil tease, you know that?"

"And you love it."

"Maybe."

John laughed and rose, moving back around his desk, eyes dancing. "Go get something productive done, Doctor McKay."

"Yes, sir," Rodney replied, a smile threatening on his lips as he moved to the door.

John groaned, putting his head down on his desk. "Okay, now I'm going to be hard for the rest of the day. God, it shouldn't turn me on so much to hear you say that."

Rodney chuckled. "See you later…sir."

John's low moan followed him out the door.

While McKay knew he'd pay for the comments at some point later today, right now he didn't care. He meandered back to the labs, settling into his desk and getting right back to work, the solution to the problem that had been plaguing him resolving itself quickly, allowing him to move onto other reports.

John, it seemed, was having too much fun as he adjusted the intensity of the vibrations every few minutes, but it wasn't as distracting as it had been this morning. His frustration level, however, continued to climb—a combination of idiocy and arousal.

Radek finally stood up and exploded into a frenzy of shouted Czech at his screen, startling Rodney.

"What's wrong? What's blowing up?" Rodney asked, rising to his feet, his heartbeat speeding up.

Radek was still muttering under his breath, and Rodney could tell his teeth were clenched. "Four weeks I have been working on this data. Four. Weeks. And poof. It is gone. They have..." Radek started yelling in Czech again.

"Would you stop yelling and start making sense?"

Radek dropped into the chair. "Halkins and Smithson. They are working on improving server security. I tell them yes, that is fine. Now I get note saying they accidentally wiped part of it clean when the code did not work. My project, it was the only thing of value stored in the damaged section."

"You didn't back it up somewhere else?"

"Back up was on server Kavenaugh blew up last week. I had not gotten the chance to create a new one."

"Then it's your own fault that you didn't back up your data. If the project was so important you should have done it immediately," Rodney said, sitting back down, going back to his own work.

"It was my notes and work on the Jumpers, on backwards-engineering them, or at least improving how we service them, maintain them. Much of it I can reproduce, but..." Radek looked green. "I think I will go lie down for a moment."

"Go lie down, but next time remember to back up your data."

Radek made a choked sound, and disappeared around the corner.

Shaking his head, Rodney absorbed himself in his work, still feeling the sensations of John's hands on him from earlier in the day, humming a little to himself.

He lost track of time, when his radio went off. "Sheppard to McKay."

"McKay here," he replied absently, entering a few more comments into a science report before kicking it back to the scientist.

"You had wanted to be reminded when it was 1900. Didn't want to be late for a meeting later."

Rodney glanced up, his eyes flashing to the clock for a moment. "Wow. Where did the day go?"

He heard a low chuckle over the line. "Figured you might have gotten absorbed. See you in a bit. Sheppard out."

Glancing around the lab, he realized a number of the stations were empty, people heading off for dinner several hours before. A low hum from the back of the room indicated that Radek had returned—if the Czech curses were any indication. He finished reading through one of the new reports, but ended up closing it down before he added his comments. He didn't want to be late.

Shutting down the laptop, he strode deeper into the lab, spotting Zelenka and Simpson. "Hey, I'm heading out. See you in the morning."

They both looked surprised, Simpson's eyes going wide. "You're leaving before midnight?"

"Yes. I'm going to have dinner and play chess with Major Sheppard."

They both blinked. "Chess?" Radek sounded incredulous.

Rodney shrugged. "Yeah, I know. He claims he plays. I guess I'll find out how well later."

Simpson snorted. "He's a soldier, how challenging can it be? Have fun." She was already turning back to her laptop.

Rodney shook his head, giving Radek a half wave as he headed out, going directly to the mess. John was already there, two trays full of food in front of him. Walking over, McKay paused by the table looking down incredulously.

"What?" John was making sex faces over the roll he was eating—that was new.

"You got me food?"

"Mmmm. And they're trying a honey substitute. Oh god, I love rolls with honey on them. I used to live on this, and it tastes close enough that I can pretend it's the real thing."

Rodney shook his head and rolled his eyes as he slid into the chair across from John, the vibrations immediately jumping up a notch as soon as he was settled. Groaning a little, Rodney picked up his fork and began to pick at his food. "Thanks for getting dinner. I could have gotten it, you know."

"Mmmm, try this." John pushed a roll smeared with a sticky blue substance towards Rodney. "And you're welcome. I was here first, and the good stuff was going fast, so I just went ahead and grabbed you dinner, too."

"Okay, first off, anything blue like that is not a good thing."

"It tastes like Honey. Honey!" John made another face Rodney had only ever seen in the bedroom.

"Okay, and you need to knock that off. You're drawing an audience," McKay said attempting to concentrate on his food.

"Honey. There aren't many foods I get excited over, but God, I love honey." John blushed as he caught the frank stares from a table of female nurses and scientists not far away.

"I, as well as half of Atlantis, now knows this fact."

"Sorry. I, uh..." John flushed redder as they heard the giggles from several other tables. "I might have let my enthusiasm get the better of me."

"You think?" Rodney rolled his eyes, digging into his dinner.

"Hey, you make porn faces over coffee and chocolate. Mine just happens to be honey, okay? I haven't had it in a long time. Even back on Earth, McMurdo didn't get much in the way of luxury items, so..."

"I do not…" Rodney replied immediately, but breaking off at John's knowing look. "Okay, fine. So you would know what those faces are, but that's besides the point. You're drawing attention. And what is it with you and public….stuff?"

John's blush hadn't faded, but he did move on to the other items on his tray. "I didn't mean to draw attention. I got a little distracted. I mean, I was skeptical when they told me what they were going for with it, but then I sat down and tried it..."

"I get the picture."

The cock ring vibrated hard for a moment, making Rodney swallow hard before it backed down again. "So, now that we've established I make inappropriate faces over honey-like products, we all set for chess?"

"I thought we were eating dinner."

"We are eating dinner." John held up a forkful of something mashed. "But we're still on for after, right? I'm looking forward to playing again."

Rodney scowled. "Yes, and nice double-entrendre there."

John almost choked on his mashed vegetable stuff, ears turning red again. "Okay, that time, I actually didn't mean it that way."

"Sure you didn't, Major," Rodney said, turning back to his dinner. He was just about finished, his appetite not quite as robust as normal.

John had finished his, and was sitting back watching. "Not hungry?"

"Not really, no."

"Everything okay?"

"As good as things can be, yes."

"Ready to get out of here?"

"I was ready the minute you started making porn faces and sounds."

John grinned. "Grab the chess set, and meet me in my quarters in ten minutes?"

"Sure," Rodney said, nodding as John stood. The other man smirked down at him, sending the vibrations higher.

"See you in a few!" John bounced out of the mess, the vibrations not easing off until he was out of sight.

Rodney sat still for a few minutes, willing his erection to fade so he could actually leave, when Carson appeared, sliding into the chair John had just vacated.

"Rodney. I don't often see you in the mess this time of the day, and eating a full meal too. Good to see you're finally starting to take care of yourself."

"John and I…" he began, trailing off as understanding grew on the doctor's face.

Carson blushed faintly, the color not noticeable in the mess lighting unless you were close to him. "And where is the Major?"

"He headed out. I have to get my chess set and meet him in his quarters. We're going to play a few games tonight."

Carson flushed again. "Ah, I'll let you go then. I wouldn't want to keep you from your...games."

"Nononono, really. Chess. I was surprised too, trust me."

"I don't want to know. Really. Chess." Carson shook his head, but stood up. "I won't keep you lad. Have fun."

Rodney hung his head. "Thanks, Carson. I'll follow you out in a few minutes."

Carson made a choked noise and slid back into the seat. "Is, ah, everything okay?"

"Apart from Sheppard driving me crazy, everything's just fine."

"Driving you crazy?"

"Do you actually want to know or are you just humoring me?"

Carson was still faintly red. "I'm not just humoring you. I want to make sure you're all right."

Rodney sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. "Apart from sheer and complete frustration, I'm fine.

"Rodney... As your friend, is the Major... well, you looked pained earlier..."

"I agreed, Carson. I wanted this. Earlier it…it was almost too much."

"Too much?"

Rodney looked around, pursing his lips. "If we're actually going to have this conversation, it might be better to do it in private."

"All right." Carson stood again, and gestured for Rodney to lead the way.

Carefully rising to his feet, he tapped his radio. "McKay to Sheppard. Something came up. I'll be a little late."

John's response was immediate. "Everything all right? You need me?"

"Everything's fine. Chatting with Carson."

"All right. I'll be here when you're done. Sheppard out."

"Sorry. He was expecting me," Rodney said, glancing sheepishly over at Carson as they walked out of the mess toward the living quarters.

Carson waved the apology away, not saying anything until they were in Rodney's quarters. "All right, so while I'm not really interested in all the details of your, ah, intimacy, I do want to make sure you aren't hurting yourself or being hurt."

"I do appreciate your concern," Rodney said, moving to his closet where he dug out the chess set he needed. "And I wasn't kidding when I said we were playing chess this evening."

"He really does play chess? Is he any good?"

"He says he does. This is the first time we're actually playing."

"Huh. If he's any good, send him my way. I enjoy a good game now and then, but I know if I play you I don't stand a chance. And you're changing the subject. Rodney, are you being hurt?"

"Not really, no."

"Rodney..."

McKay sighed, putting the chess set down on the desk. "You know about our…dynamic, right? I don't have to go into that, do I?"

Carson was leaning against the wall. He blinked a few times, but nodded slowly. "I've made some guesses based on what little of the two of you together like that I've seen."

"John's been going easy and while I appreciate it, we ended up having a very frank discussion last night. I mean, we'd already agreed to things weeks ago, but he wasn't actually being consistent with anything."

"So you... asked him to be more firm on a consistent basis?" Rodney could tell Carson was blushing again, and trying really hard to avoid saying anything outright.

"Yes. He claimed he was a top, but he wasn't acting like one and it was just confusing me." Rodney sighed. "This is all new, but I had thought I'd understood the rules, so to speak."

Carson just shook his head. "So today he's playing harder. All right, you don't need to tell me anything else. I just wanted to make sure everything really was all right."

"Yeah, it is. And I know you probably should have checked it out before, but the…device hasn't done anything to me before and I did check it all out before I gave it to him."

"Device? So you really are playing with some sort of Ancient doohickey? I thought you were lying to me earlier."

"Um…no. Wasn't lying," Rodney said, feeling his face flush.

One of Carson's eyebrows had gone up. "Let me get this straight. The two of you found Ancient sex toys, and are experimenting with them?"

"Actually," Rodney said, raising his hand, one finger pointed up. "I found them."

"You found them."

Rodney nodded. "Yes."

"And just how many...things...are we talking about here? Do I need to be on alert for any late night calls about unusual injuries?"

"Um…right now only two."

"Right now?"

"No. Just one now."

"No. I mean...Aw hell. I don't want to know. Just be careful all right?"

"You probably should know," Rodney said, slumping into his desk chair, his face red. "I can't believe I'm actually discussing this with you."

"You'd be surprised at the conversations I end up having sometimes." Carson was bright red now. "All right, what exactly did you find? At least I'll know what to look for if there are problems."

"The first thing was a personal sound suppression field generator."

"Ah...what?"

"God…a small choker thing with a device on it that once activated suppresses all sound or noise. It's keyed to the person not wearing it."

"That's... interesting actually. If you'll let me look at it some day, I'd like to see it."

"It's…ah…John has it."

"I don't need to see it right now. If the two of you don't mind me looking at, just bring it by some time."

"No, I don't care, but you probably need the two of us since I think it keys to the users."

An eyebrow shot up over that, but Carson nodded anyway.

"And the second thing." Rodney paused, taking a deep breath before he spoke again, his voice much quieter. "A vibrating cock ring."

Carson made a choking noise, and took several minutes to find his voice, face now flaming red. "Oh my."

"Yeah. With multiple settings and also keyed to the user…the one not actually wearing it."

Carson's eyes went wide as the implications of that hit him. He shifted a bit against the wall. "Oh... I, ah, don't suppose you found more than, um, one, did you?"

"Not yet, but I know what to look for now. But I also think John wants it if I find another one."

"Why do you need two?" Then he blushed even brighter. "Well, ah, put me on the, ah, list if you find any more than that." Carson stood up suddenly. "Yes, well, you have plans for the evening, and I should let you get to them..."

Rodney found himself chuckling. "I will and thanks for…" He waved his hand. "You know."

"Yes, well, you're my friend. I wanted to be sure you were okay. And happy. You're definitely healthier since you took up with John. And you have a date to keep, so go on."

"Yes, mother," Rodney said, rolling his eyes and climbing to his feet.

Carson chuckled, even as he stepped out of the opening door. "Have fun, dear."

"Hopefully I will. Only time will tell," Rodney said, his chess set under his arm as he followed Carson out of the door.

"I don't think I need to know about it."

"You asked."

"Off with you. Go play 'chess'. I'm sure I'll see you tomorrow."

"Most likely," Rodney nodded, waving as Carson turned toward the transporter when he headed to John's quarters. A few minutes later he was at John's door, the panels sliding open as he got close enough.

"John?"

As he stepped in, he found his lover sitting at the desk, intent on the laptop there. "Mmm? Come on in. I'm almost done. Go ahead and strip."

"What?"

"Strip. You won't need your clothes for the rest of the night." John hadn't looked up from the computer, and Rodney could see it was a report of some sort up on the screen. "Once you're naked, set up the board."

"I…okay," Rodney said, taken aback a little by John's tone, but also feeling a thrill. He placed the chess set next to John on the desk before stripping, putting his clothes in a pile in the corner. He needed to put them in the laundry along with the rest of the stuff he had to wash.

He moved back toward John in nothing but his watch and cock ring, glancing at the screen as he picked up the chess set.

John glanced up, giving him an appreciative once-over before nodding at the screen. "Since you were busy with Carson, I figured I'd get a few more of these reports done. I'm almost finished with this one. Set up the board on the bed and wait for me."

"Sure," Rodney nodded, settling on the bed. He dumped out the pieces. "What color do you want?"

"White." As soon as the board was set up, Rodney leaned back a bit, and the ring started to vibrate harder, although John still hadn't moved from the desk.

He sucked in a breath and closed his eyes, riding out the sensation, letting himself really feel it since he didn't have to hide anything.

He heard the laptop power down, and then the bed dipped, making him open his eyes, to see an amused John watching him. With a quirk of his eyebrow, he made his first move, then sat back, letting the vibrations ease back to where they had been all afternoon.

They played silently for a while. Every time Rodney completed a move the intensity rose and then quieted when it was his turn.

"Checkmate." It was the first thing John had said since they started playing.

"You can't—" Rodney began, only to see that John had beat him. "You were distracting me."

"You're capable of concentrating on more than one thing at a time. And I eased off when it was your turn. But I'm generous; I'll give you a rematch. I'll take black this time."

"You do know you're supposed to plan your moves when the other person is taking their turn. You didn't exactly give me the opportunity to do that," Rodney complained as he set up the next game.

John's grin was predatory. "This time I won't vary it." The vibrations were strong enough to make him ache, but not as strong as he knew the ring was capable of. Unlike earlier, they didn't back off this time.

They played again, Rodney trying very hard to concentrate this time through, but all he could think about was the vibrations and how very naked he was.

"Checkmate."

"What the…this is so unfair," Rodney complained, leaning back against the wall and closing his eyes.

"I hate to break it to you, but even without the distractions I'd probably be winning. I did mention that I haven't lost a game of chess in a long time, didn't I?"

"Just…can we just move on to something else?"

The low laugh he got for that was just...naughty. "Put the game away."

Rodney opened an eye, looking at John. "Really?"

John was leaning back against the bed, eyes dark and amused. "That doesn't mean you get to come anytime soon. I'm just going to play a different game now."

"Oh, come on!"

"Put the game away, Rodney, then lie back down on the bed, on your back."

Scowling a little, but realizing that nothing he did was going to dissuade John, Rodney moved, cleaning up the chess set. He climbed off the bed and left it on the desk along with his watch, returning a moment later. He sat back down and swung his feet up, lying back on the bed—ankles crossed, hands laced over his chest.

And he waited.

***

John swept his eyes over Rodney's body. Without a word he tugged at his lover's legs, spreading them as far apart as he could without forcing Rodney to strain. Then he sat back to admire, mentally bringing up the vibrations on the cock ring and smiling at how Rodney responded.

"Oh god…John…please," he begged, squirming and moaning, his hands clutching at the blankets.

John began to stroke along the insides of Rodney's legs, giving the other man something to focus on. "I'm not nearly ready for you to come yet."

Rodney groaned, closing his eyes, turning his head toward the wall.

"Eyes forward, McKay. I want to be able to see you react."

He whimpered, but obeyed, his blue eyes dilated with arousal and need.

John took his time, just touching whatever caught his attention—a knee, the palms of Rodney's hands, the inside of his arm. "Ever thought of getting these pierced?" He flicked one nipple.

"Pierced? What? No," Rodney replied, and eyebrow rising. "Why? You…"

"They'd be pretty with little rings in them I could tug on. Maybe run a chain through them." John rolled one between his fingers.

Rodney arched upward into John's touch, his breath catching in his throat before he moaned low and deep.

Smiling, John continued to play, tearing moans of need from Rodney over and over. God that purr-hum-growl was sexy. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do to you tonight?"

"What?" Rodney asked, trembling from the sensations running through his body.

"In a few minutes, you're going to let me in your mouth. I'm going to fuck your face, you're going to taste me, lick me, suck me. Then, I'm going to use our new toys and tie you to the bed, turn the vibrations up as high as they'll go, and play with you. Touch you, finger-fuck you, until I'm hard again. Then—when I'm buried so deep inside you think you can taste me again—then I'll let you come."

Rodney's eyes had widened as John spoke, his body shuddering, unable to hold back from the raw emotions he was feeling, the emotions John's words had triggered. "Oh…god."

"All the waiting you've had to do today, I know it hurts, I know you want to come, but trust me, this way will be better. By the time you do come, you won't even know your own name. You'll pass out while I clean you up—I planned ahead this time and there's a damp rag on the nightstand—and then you're going to sleep. No thinking tonight, no worrying. Just being fucked so hard you want to cry with the need for release, and then oblivion for a little while."

"Please, John," Rodney begged. "I really need to come."

"Not yet. You aren't mindless with want yet." John squeezed the nipple he had been fondling one last time, then stood up. "I want you to watch me while I get undressed."

Rodney clutched at the bed covers, panting as he turned his head, watching as John moved across the room, coming to a stop in the middle. His eyes were wide and fixed on John—begging and needy.

John moved slowly, knowing it would drive Rodney crazy. His lover hadn't come since last night, had spent the day aroused, but John had come twice already today. He could go slow.

"Oh, god, John…" Rodney breathed, the words quiet, breathy. "So beautiful. Perfect."

Getting his chest bare, John leaned down to unlace his boots, careful to position his body so Rodney got a good view of his ass, the material of his pants pulled tight across it. Once his feet were free, he stood back up, arching his back a little before turning back around.

Rodney was up on one elbow watching hungrily.

Keeping his eyes locked on Rodney's face, John began to unbutton his pants, letting them pop one at a time. When he had them all free, he pushed and shimmied, stepping out of the material now pooled at the floor. His boxers were next, slithering down his legs to be kicked away. Fingering his dog tags, the last thing he usually removed, John arched an eyebrow at Rodney, inviting him to comment.

"God, I want you so badly," he breathed, his eyes fixed on John's very erect cock.

With a low laugh, John tossed his tags on the desk, but didn't go to the bed yet. Instead, he found his own nipples and started to play, unable to help the gasp of pleasure, but not taking his eyes off Rodney.

And McKay was fucking him with his eyes, his own hands clenched tightly into fists as he moaned.

John had never felt the need to talk during sex before Rodney. But now, he needed to break the silence. Maybe it's because Rodney is usually so vocal, but in the bedroom, other than moans, it's hard to get him to talk. Damn the bastard who made him this way. John had fantasies of hunting down Rodney's old lovers and killing them slowly for how close they came to breaking such an amazing man. For now though, he talked, filling in Rodney's silences as playing with himself.

"This feels good, feels amazing. You know how much I love having my nipples played with. I could probably come just from that, if someone was really trying."

"Oh…" Rodney breathed, finally moving until he was sitting upright, staring at John. "So perfect. I want you."

"Do you want to suck me now, feel me on your tongue? That's all your going to get for now. I'm not ready for you to come." The need to touch, to be touched, was finally too much. John liked to play, but why play with himself when those amazing hands were so close? He moved back to the bed, taking Rodney's hands and putting them against his own chest. "You saw what I was just doing, know what I like. Play with them, make me hard, make me leak for you."

Rodney's fingers started slowly rubbing and tweaking the erect nubs before adding pressure, pulling and rolling the sensitive nipples between his fingers, his face completely intent on what he was doing, on how he was making John moan and shudder.

John let himself enjoy it, arching into it, loving the pull and twist and friction, sweet friction. He hadn't been kidding when he said he was pretty sure he could come just from nipple play. Some day he would have to have Rodney try that. But tonight he had a plan, so he stopped Rodney when the pleasure started to get to be to much, started to push him into the realm where he couldn't think any more. "Lie back. I want to come in that clever, clever mouth."

But Rodney was quick, moving in and enveloping the head of John's cock in his mouth, sucking on the tip before John could move, before he could get into place.

John was torn, but forced himself to tug on Rodney's hair, pulling him up. "I like eager, and you give fucking fantastic blowjobs, but that's not how we're doing it tonight. I'm going to fuck your mouth. You can use your tongue and lips as much as you can, and you can suck, but you're going to do it while I'm in control."

"Oh god, please, John," Rodney begged, looking up through his lashes at him, head held still in John's hands.

"Lie back on the bed." John caressed Rodney's face once before he let him go, giving him a gentle push.

McKay rolled back, settling into the middle of the bed, eyes pleading with John to do something, to let him do something.

John smiled and crawled up the bed, positioning himself above Rodney's face. "You can put your hands on my hips, but you aren't allowed to try and speed up or slow down the pace. You can put them there to hold on."

"I understand," Rodney said, shoving his hands palm down under his ass.

John leaned in for a quick kiss, smiling. Then he sat up and guided his now-aching dick into Rodney's very eager mouth. He gave them both a little time to get used to it, moving slowly in and out, testing how far he could go before Rodney's gag reflex kicked in—pretty damn far—and how long Rodney needed on each up stroke to get in a breath—not long.

Then John started carefully thrusting in earnest, feeling Rodney's tongue and lips dragging along his skin, watching his cheeks hollow as he sucked for all he was worth. John made it last as long as he could, eyes never leaving Rodney's before he was coming, spilling himself down Rodney's throat, letting out a strangled moan as he felt his lover swallow around him.

Finally he pulled off, letting his body fall backwards and onto the bed, trying to catch his breath. “Come here. Want to taste myself in your mouth.”

Rodney was panting, trying to move quickly, but stumbling in his eagerness.

John got his arms, heavy and languid, wrapped around Rodney and got him settled on top, pulling him down for a deep, dirty kiss, loving the mix of come and pure McKay.

Rodney whimpered into the kiss, clutching at John, his hands stroking and gliding over sweaty skin as he ground himself into the crease of John's thigh, moaning and groaning from the sensations.

When John had recovered enough to move again, he pushed Rodney away enough to roll them over. "Mmmm, that was good. Took the edge off so I can play a bit more."

"Please," he begged, his hands never leaving John's skin. "Please, John."

"Eventually. Right now I want to tie you down, watch you squirm for me. Get re-settled on the bed, on your back, while I go get the cuffs."

Rodney, instead, held out his arms palms up, offering his wrists to John.

John kissed the inside of each wrist, growling a little. "Mine. Grab one of the pillows and get it settled under your ass. You're going to be tied down completely, and I want to be able to fuck you when I'm ready. Then you can give me these again." He kissed Rodney's wrists once more each before letting them go.

"John?"

"Yes?"

"Can you…" He paused, looking down for a moment, before raising his eyes again. "Can I have everything?"

He knew what Rodney was asking. "Not tonight. I want to watch you come apart, watch your eyes as you get more desperate to come. I want to hear you lose it. I know you like everything, but I like to see you." He softened it with a kiss.

"Please, John…"

"Another night. I let you have full deprivation yesterday, and we'll do that again. But not right now." He pushed, this time not stopping until he had Rodney on his back. "Trust me."

"I do," Rodney said, lifting his hips when John indicated, pushing a pillow under his ass.

"Then just lie back and enjoy." John got up, pulling the cuffs out of the drawer by the bed. He ran his hands over the leather, loving the way the soft material felt. He decided to secure Rodney's ankles first, since these were the newest addition to their slowly growing toy collection.

Rodney moaned as soon as he caught sight of the cuffs, his eyes turning darker.

Making sure the pillow was where he wanted it, angling Rodney's ass up just right, John laced the cuffs onto each ankle, using the rope he had pulled out along with the cuffs to secure each of them to the bed posts, pulling them tight enough to spread Rodney's legs wide open.

McKay tugged at the bonds, already squirming and moaning. He held out his hands as John turned, one of the wrist cuffs in his hands.

"Mmmm, still eager. Good." John quickly secured them, sitting back to take in the view once Rodney was completely tied down. He almost absently told the cock ring to vibrate harder, as hard as it could.

"Oh god!" Rodney exclaimed, bucking against the bonds holding him down, his entire body shuddering as he whimpered.

John decided fair was fair, and Rodney's nipples were looking neglected. Not to mention, he knew his lover had developed as much of a nipple kink as he had. Sucking one into his mouth, he latched on to the other with his free hand, rolling it in sync with what he was doing to its mate with his tongue.

"Oh…oh…" Rodney moaned, tugging at his wrists, his eyes fluttering shut as he trembled and panted, sweat glistening on his body.

John kept it up until Rodney was almost incoherent. Then he pulled back and blew on the wet nipple, enjoying the shudders that got him. Switching sides, he gave the other one the same treatment, until Rodney started babbling, sobbing with need.

"Oh god, please…John….please, please," Rodney begged and panted, squirming nearly constantly as much as the bonds would allow.

John grabbed the lube he had put nearby, making sure Rodney was watching as he slicked up a finger then reached back, pushing it inside the tight, already-spasming hole. "Soon. You can come soon. Just a little longer."

Rodney sobbed, closing his eyes tightly as John finger-fucked him, hitting his prostate regularly, making him shudder and whimper.

John had been careful not to touch Rodney's leaking and probably painful by now erection. As he added a second finger, however, he took it in hand, adding firm strokes to the ring's vibration.

McKay bucked up immediately, his sobbing whimper growing louder and more desperate.

John managed to situate himself so he could continue to finger and stroke Rodney, and kiss him at the same time, pushing his tongue into his lover's mouth in the same rhythm he was moving his hands to.

Rodney eyes were closed tightly, his body trembling with need. He moaned wantonly into John's mouth, opening up completely for him, taking everything John was giving him.

John finally pulled back. Rodney was as loose as he was going to get right now, and John knew he was nearing the edges of what he could handle. Getting himself slicked up, he pushed his cock against Rodney's entrance and then paused. "Rodney. Look at me. I want to see your eyes while I fuck you."

Rodney opened his eyes, the lids heavy with arousal, nearly entirely pupil.

John pushed in slowly, pulling out slightly a few times and adjusting until Rodney's scream let him know he had found his lover's prostate. "I'm going to take the ring off when I get close to coming." He began to thrust, hitting the sweet spot every time.

Sobbing and whimpering with desperate need, Rodney held John's eyes even though they threatened to close with each and every thrust, the sensations nearly too much to for him to handle, his body a constant shuddering wreck. He was tugging at his bonds—arms and legs—but John had made sure there was no give, no play, making certain that Rodney couldn't move, couldn't get any leverage.

He felt his orgasm building, tingling in the base of his spine. Holding Rodney's eyes, he reached over, shutting off the vibrations and telling it to come off at the same time. "Come now."

Rodney sobbed and groaned loudly, coming as the head of John's cock rubbed across his prostate, shooting come all over both of them as he came heavily and steadily, his body shuddering with release.

John watched as Rodney's eyes rolled up about half-way through and his head slumped to the side even as his body was still rolling with the aftershocks of his orgasm.

He pumped a few more times, then came, shuddering his own release as Rodney's body continued to spasm all around him. When he was spent, he pulled off and forced himself to move, quickly untying his lover and cleaning them up with the rag, grateful he had put everything within easy reach. Then he pulled Rodney close to his body, wrapping his arms and legs around the still-unconscious man, and waited for him to wake up.

It took several minutes before Rodney stirred, his eyelashes fluttering against his skin as he shifted slightly within John's arms.

"Hey."

It was nearly a minute before Rodney replied, a hum his only real reply.

John smiled and pulled him closer. "Goodnight, Rodney."

"Mmm," Rodney replied, his eyes closing once again as he snuggled into John's shoulder, his arm that was around Sheppard tightening.

"Mmmm indeed." John thought the lights out and snuggled them together. He waited until he felt Rodney pass out again, then followed him, sated and happy.

***

Rodney woke slowly, feeling tangled in John's arms and legs, the blanket covering them. God, he thought, remembering last night and how long John had kept him on the edge. For a time, Rodney hadn't been sure if John would ever let him come at all.

But when he had…

Wow.

Shifting in John's arms, he smiled into skin, not wanting to wake up and face another day.

The arms around him tightened slightly.

Sighing, he closed his eyes again, drifting in a half slumber, his body perfectly happy to rest, still very relaxed from the night before.

"Morning." It was whispered somewhere near his ear.

"Mmm."

John chuckled. "Good."

"What?"

"Glad you're still loose from yesterday. That was the goal."

"Oh." Rodney shifted again, pressing his face closer in the crook of John's neck, breathing in his scent.

"Mmmmmm."

Pressing lips to skin, Rodney offered John a chaste kiss before licking a stripe up the side of his neck.

John's body jerked up. "Rodney...," he breathed

"Mmm?"

John laid still as Rodney worked his way down his body, moaning softly when he stopped to lick or suck something. "You were...ooh...so good yesterday. So this morning...god...I'm all yours. Do whatever you want with me."

"No."

John whined in the back of his throat. "No?"

"No."

"Shit. Okay, nipples. Please...make me come touching them... Want to feel your mouth, your fingers..."

Rodney licked the nearest nipple before attacking it, biting down lightly, pulling it between his teeth. As he began to play with the other nipple with his fingers, he began to suck and tongue the first nipple, keeping the contact firm and rough.

John bucked up slightly, but then stilled, moaning, words falling out of his mouth, like so good, oh god, and Rodney.

After several minutes, Rodney switched sides, swapping fingers and tongue, before starting in again, his other hand reaching between them to stroke John's cock.

John thrust up to meet it, then gasped as he let his hips fall to the bed. "N...no. Want to see if....you can make me...come just from...nipple play."

Rodney leaned back, making a popping noise as he pulled off John's nipple, gazing up his lover's body. "You what?"

John was squirming a little, panting. "Feels so good...want to know if I can...never tried to come with only...please..."

"I…okay," Rodney replied, really wanting John to come in him, but knowing he'd do anything to make his lover happy. He let go of John's cock and got to work on his nipples again, adding more teeth, biting down, trying to give Sheppard as much sensation as he could.

John keened, pushing his body up into Rodney as much as he could. Then with a shudder he came, coating his stomach and getting it in Rodney's hair before he deflated back into the bed. "Wow."

"Guess it worked."

"Wow." John looked dazed.

Rodney chuckled, leaning his head against John's chest, not really caring that he was lying in part of John's come.

John jerked as he brushed against a sensitized nipple. "Ngh."

Sighing, Rodney settled in once again, listening to the sound of John's heart and his breathing, content in knowing he'd been able to get his lover to come just by playing with his nipples.

John finally moved a little, stroking Rodney's back. "Thank you."

"Uh huh."

"No one's ever... I always wanted to try that, see if it would be that good. Gimmie a sec, and I'll take care of you, okay?"

"No rush," Rodney replied and for the first time realized that he really meant it. He closed his eyes and simply listened to his lover.

"Up for shower sex? We both need one, and we haven't done that in a while. Usually don't make it to the shower until we're both sated and worn out."

"Whatever you want."

"Shower sex it is then. And if we have time, I'll get you to wash my hair again. God that felt good."

""kay," Rodney replied, letting John manhandle him into an upright position.

They got into the shower, the water just on this side of comfortable. John pushed him against the wall and started to kiss him lazily, one hand drifting down and pushing inside when he found Rodney's entrance.

Rodney bucked against John before bearing down on his hand, moaning into the kiss.

John wouldn't speed things up, kept it all slow and almost surreal, as his other hand found Rodney's cock and started to stroke him in the same lazy fashion as the water pounded down on both of them.

Wrapping his arms around John, Rodney leaned back, letting the wall and Sheppard support him, enjoying the feelings, the touching, the kissing, getting caught up in the sensations.

Compared to yesterday, when his orgasm had been almost violent, ripped from him after literally an entire day of foreplay, this one snuck up slowly, creeping through him, leaving him panting into John's mouth. When John pulled up, he was grinning. "Gotta love shower sex. No stickiness."

"Mmm."

"Stay here. Lemme get the washcloth and clean you up."

Rodney managed to stay upright—barely—his body feeling limp and sated.

John returned quickly, and began his almost reverent cleaning, turning Rodney to get his back, pushing the cloth just inside his body to clean him there, then turning him around and kissing him breathless.

Moaning and humming into the kiss, Rodney pulled him closer as if he was trying to climb into John's body.

John let himself be pulled, and did a little pushing of his own, pinning Rodney to the wall. "Taste so good."

"You taste better…feel so good."

"Nope, you taste better than honey."

Rodney chuckled into John's mouth. "Doubtful."

"Yup. Although I can't promise I won't make porn faces if they serve it again. I'll just try not to moan too loud and attract attention."

"Try. We are trying to be discreet."

"It was over honey. No one is going to connect that with you. And you get to make those faces over food, so it's only fair I do too." John tried to pout, but his eyes were dancing with suppressed laughter.

"And Carson knows about our toys."

"He...wait, what? Where did that come from?" The water shut off, and John pulled him out of the spacious stall, handing over a towel and grabbing one for himself.

"We're done?" Rodney asked, slowly beginning to dry himself off.

John blinked. "How many conversations are we having right now?"

"What?" Rodney looked up, trying to follow, his brain still not in drive.

"We went from honey and porn faces in the mess, to Beckett knows about our toys, to wondering if we're done. I'm lost." John pulled Rodney in for another kiss. "Some of us don't have brains capable of going in fifty directions at the same time."

"I'm…" Rodney waved his hand, his fingers wiggling a little. "I think you broke me."

Laughing, John pulled him in for another kiss, then took his hand and led him back into the main room, discarding both towels. "We still have some time if you want to lie down for a few more minutes."

"God, I feel so…disconnected," Rodney said, letting John arrange them on the bed and cover them with the sheet.

"It's called post-coital bliss. I don't know about you, but I feel pretty damn blissful right now."

"But that happened last night!"

"So?"

"That's…new for me."

John kissed his shoulder. "Get used to it. That's my new "Make McKay Sleep' plan of attack."

"Your what?"

"You didn't get enough sleep before. I consider it part of my duties as your lover and friend to fuck you through the mattress on a regular basis so you get a solid eight to ten hours a night." John sat up enough to grin at him.

"I know how to take care of myself."

"Maybe. But my way's more fun."

"Maybe."

Chuckling, John kissed him. "Don't ever change."

"That's the plan."

"Good."

After a few minutes of silence, Rodney spoke up again. "Think we can just stay here all day?"

"If you can come up with a reason Weir will believe, sure, I'm game."

"Too much to do. Like always." Rodney sighed.

"Yeah. Damn reports. I hate paperwork. I'm a pilot, not a desk warmer."

"You are warm though."

John huffed into his side. "Flattery will get you...well anything...okay, bad analogy."

"Yes. Very bad."

"Maybe I can convince Bates to do some of these reports and analysis." John pushed himself all the way up, one hand still resting on Rodney's stomach.

"We have a mission tomorrow, don't we? A scouting mission."

"Thank god. Means no sex tonight though, unfortunately."

"Which means that we might need to take advantage of the morning."

One eyebrow went up. "What do you have in mind?"

"Oh, I don't know. Little of this, little of that…" Rodney's lifted an eyebrow.

Grinning, John flopped back down. "I'm listening."

"But right now, I think you ravishing me might be on the agenda and then we should move on from there."

"Ooo, ravishing. I like that idea. I can get behind that."

"I certainly hope so," Rodney commented, the corner of his mouth twitching up. "Because that usually means I get your cock up my ass."

"Ah, so you have specific ravishing requirements. What else do I need to check off the list before we can call it a successful endeavor?"

"Calls into Elizabeth might help buy us a few hours."

John laughed. "I was wondering how you would pin that job on me."

"You're the boss. And besides, I can't lie. My eye twitches. I babble. It's not pretty."

John shuddered. "Lets use another word for it. 'Boss' conjures up images of high school and working at the local McDonalds. And Weir can't see you twitch on the radio."

"She'll know," Rodney said, offering John an apologetic smile. "Is that okay…sir?"

This time the shudder was one of lust, as evidenced by the hard twitch John's dick gave. "All right, but you have to help me come up with something. You're the mind-blowing genius who saves the world three times before breakfast. I'm just the dumb grunt who watches your six while you do it."

"Mission reports and planning."

"Together? Maybe meeting to discuss upcoming missions and where we think we can best deploy resources?"

"Sounds good, sir," Rodney replied, chuckling at John's response.

"Oh god..." John groaned and twitched again, one hand reaching blindly for the table and the radios they had tossed there. When he got his hand on one, he slipped it on, handing the other over to Rodney. "Set it to the command channel so you can listen in." When Rodney had done it, John hit the radio on. "Sheppard to Weir."

"Yes, John? Is everything all right? It's pretty early."

"Yeah, sorry. I just wanted to give you a heads up that McKay and I are going to be AWOL for a few hours. I want to go over the mission schedules with him and make sure we're allocating resources efficiently. If I don't catch him now, I'll lose him to whatever the gizmo of the day is."

"That's a good idea. The updates we made the other day are in the system already."

"Great. I added a few more tentative changes last night after dinner too. I'll have the final recommendations ready for you this afternoon some time."

"That's fine. How long will you be off radio while you go through this? I'll talk to Doctor Zelenka and let him know how important this is."

John looked over at Rodney and raised an eyebrow in question.

Rodney just nodded his head.

John rolled his eyes, but grinned. "A few hours at least. If there's an emergency you can have us paged."

"I'll let the senior staff know. Weir out."

"Thanks. Sheppard out." John pulled his radio out and held his hand out for Rodney's, then paused. "Hey, how hard would it be to set up a secure channel between our headsets no one else could patch in to accidentally?"

"It shouldn't be too hard, but there's always the chance someone might find it." Rodney handed over the earpiece before shifting on the bed, tightening his arms around John.

"Any way you could make it more secure? Cause radio-phone sex would be kinda hot." John tossed both pieces on the bedside table and let himself be pulled into the embrace.

"I'll see what I can do. Later."

"Yes. Much later." John caught his lips, pushing his tongue in and taking up residence until they had to breathe.

"Mmmm," Rodney hummed once John pulled back. "So, sir, what did you have in mind?"

"Fuck... You know, you're going to call me that in the field some day and I'm going to have a spontaneous orgasm." John rolled on top of Rodney and used his body weight to pin him to the mattress.

"Actually, I doubt that will happen. I never call you that."

"True. You call me Major or Sheppard. Why is that by the way? Outside of the bedroom you never use my given name."

"I've worked with the military far too long. I know what you like to hear," Rodney replied, loving the feeling of John on top of him.

"Like being called 'Sir' while I fuck you senseless?"

"Seems so…sir."

John's hips ground down into him. "Hmmm, I have hours to play. I just have to decide what I want to do with them. How do I want to take you?"

"Entirely up to you, John," Rodney said, pushing up to meet him. "I'm yours. Have fun."

"Well, I could stand you up, tie you to the beam and play with you for a while. Or I could sit down in the chair and have you fuck yourself on me. Or I could bend you over the desk and take you fast and hard, giving us time for a few orgasms. Or..."

***

The End


End file.
